Kitani Mohabbat Hai
by KSarah
Summary: A Sachvi Story *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER SKETCH**

 **Sachin Malhotra** \- a senior and respected doctor in Malhotra Hospital. He is a short tempered but kind hearted man who hates his family but loves his younger sister 'Kittu' he is very punctual and has a great respect for his duty.

 **Purvi Sharma** \- a intern doctor in malhotra hospital. She is a middle class girl and only child of her single mother. She lost her father when she was 10 years old! she has become a doctor to fulfill her mother's dream and she has a major crush on Sachin but is not sure whether it's love or just a attraction.

Purvi was running as fast as she could towards the meeting room…she was already very late for the meeting she is well aware how much Dr. Sachin hates latecomers….she finally reached the door of the meeting room…

Purvi (panting) - may…may I come in sir?

Sachin looked in the direction of the door hearing her voice…he checked his watch she was almost 15 minutes late.

Sachin - Miss Purvi Mishra! aap pure 15 minute late hai!

Purvi (guilty) - I am really sorry sir! vo mai…

Sachin (showing his palm) - no excuses! you may go.

Purvi (trying to explain) - lekin sir…

Sachin (loudly) - I said go!

Purvi nodded her head and left…Sachin got busy in instructing other interns…Purvi was standing outside the meeting room waiting for meeting to get over

finally after waiting for half and hour Sachin came out of the meeting room Purvi moved to him to apologise for her mistake.

Purvi - Sir! I am really sorry sir…aaj subah hostel mai paani hi nahi aa raha tha isliye mujhe late ho gaya!

Sachin - Miss Purvi Mishra! reason chahe jo bhi ho lekin mujhe latecomers se allergy hai and you know that!

Purvi nodded her head in agreement.

Sachin - aapko yaad hai na aaj aap mujhe surgery mai assist karne wali hai! don't be late…

Purvi (assuring) - mujhe bahut ache se yaad hai sir! I will not be late…again I am sorry sir…she made a upset face

Sachin - see you in the OT after an hour….he walked towards his cabin

Purvi was standing at her place with a sad face still looking in Sachin's direction.

Voice - vo khadus fir se suna kar chala gaya na tujhe?

Purvi turned hearing the voice and saw her best friend and colleague Karan.

Purvi - Karan! galti meri thi yaar…sir ko latecomers se allergy hai aur mai to pure 15 minute late thi.

Karan (rolling his eyes) - haan bilkul!….sahi kehte hai log pyaar andha hota hai….

Purvi (hitting his shoulder lightly) - shut up….she suppressed her smile

Karan (teasing) - ohooo! Doctor Sachin ka naam sunte hi na tera chehra aise khil jaata hai jaise khilta hua gulaab! jaise kisi sayaar ka khawab!

Purvi shook her head in disappointment…

Purvi - tu ek din bahut pitne wala hai mujhse!

Karan (dramatically) - ye sahi hai galti koi kare aur saja koi aur bhugte….he looked up raising his hands…dekh rahe hai na aap bhagwan kaisa julm ho raha hai mujh masoom se bache par!

Purvi - bass bass bahut drama ho gaya ab! thodi hi der mai surgery start hone wali hai…bahut nervous hu yaar! kahi kuch gadbad na ho jaaye!

Karan (holding her shoulders) - sab kuch thik hoga…dekhna aaj to doctor malhotra tujhse impress ho hi jaayenge…he winks at her

Purvi (not sure) - surgery mai koi gadbad to nahi hogi na?

Karan (assuring) - mujhe pura yakin hai tu sab kuch ache se handle kar legi….all the best!

Purvi smiled and nodded her head in yes.…she was very nervous her hands were getting cold

Purvi entered inside the OT….Sachin was already present there she smiled lightly seeing him…he ordered her to wear the mast and the gloves….Purvi was looking very nervous…

Sachin - what happened Dr. Purvi Mishra? are you okay?

Purvi (confident) - yes sir!

The operation started Purvi was doing everything as per Sachin's instructions….the operation went successful and they came out of the OT.

Sachin (impressed) - well done Miss Mishra! this was your first surgery and you have done pretty well in this….he forwards his hand for a handshake…all the best for future!

Purvi (shaking hand) - thank you so much sir! ye sab aapki vajah se hi possible hua hai….you are my inspiration!

Sachin smiled and walked from there… Purvi was the happiest person on this entire planet hearing compliments for her work from the person whom she likes the most who is her inspiration….she was overjoyed and was standing still looking in Sachin's direction smiling like an idiot.

Voice - kya baat hai aaj pehli baar uss khadus ke muhh se taarif sunne ko mili hai!

Purvi turned and saw karan smiling at her…Purvi moved close to him and hugged him tightly

Purvi (happily) - meri pehli surgery successful rahi! I am so happy.

Karan (separating her) - mujhe to pehle se pata tha! You will rock it….vaise iss khusi ka raaz to kuch aur hi lag raha hai….he teases her

Purvi - Karan tum bhi na…..she smiled shyly…aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Purvi started walking from there….Karan was walking behind her teasing her continuously…they were now passing from the corridor nobody was there…Karan thought to tease her he closed his fists and moved it close to her lips as if it's a mike…

Karan - kaisa lag raha hai aapko Doctor Purvi Sharma….he couldn't complete his sentence Purvi had covered his mouth with her hand

Purvi (looking around) - kya kar rahe ho tum Karan? tum jaante ho agar hospital mai kisi ko ye sach pata chala to mera pura career barbad ho jaayega!

Karan (realising) - I am really sorry Purvi….he bites his tongue…pata nahi kaise mere dimag se nikal gaya!

Purvi (scared) - ye sach kabhi kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki mera naam Purvi Mishra nahi balki Purvi Sharma hai…..she looked at Karan….varna sab khatam ho jaayega!

Karan(understanding) - I know! I am sorry mai aage se dhayan rakhunga!

he pressed her palm in assurance she smiled lightly…

A/N - please do review and let me know should I continue it further?


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was in her hostel room seating on the bed hugging a pillow smiling like an idiot…she was very happy since sachin praised her for the first time and getting a compliment from Sachin was dream of almost every intern of the hospital but not everyone is lucky to impressed him.…she was remembering the day when she saw Sachin for the first time.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi was walking on a road along with Karan they were coming back from the shopping mall holding alot of bags in their hand…

Karan - Purvi! kabhi kabhi to mujhe lagta hai mai tera best friend nahi naukar hu! kitna kaam karwati hai tu mujhse….he made a upset face

Purvi (giggling) - ab dosti ki hai to nibhani to padegi hi!

Karan - school mai sunita aunty (Purvi's mother) ke haatho ka khaana khila khilakar tune mujhe apni dosti ke jaal mai fasaya tha….he teases her

Purvi - ab fass gaye na to bhugto…she showed her tongue teasingly

they were walking on the footpath talking to eachother…meanwhile Purvi's eyes fell on the mob gathered on the road…Purvi and Karan moved there and saw a man lying in the middle of the road in a pool of blood…his motorcycle was also lying in a side.…Purvi was shocked to see the man she started walking close to him suddnely another man came there running pushing the people aside…he started checking injured man pulse…

Man - saansein chal rahi hai abhi….he got angry….sharam aani chahiye aap logo ko! ye aadmi yaha par marr raha hai aur aap logo mai se kisi ne isski help karne ki koshish bhi nahi ki!

one of his friend was also standing with him…he kept a hand on his shoulder

Man 2 - Sachin! time waste nahi karte hai…jaldi se hospital lekar jaate hai isse!

Sachin nodded his head in agreement and carried the injured man in his car with the help of some other people….in no time the car geared and disappeared from the sight.

Purvi was standing at her place still staring in car's direction...meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder…

Karan - kya soch rahi hai?

Purvi - mujhe laga tha aajkal koi kisi ki madad bina vajah nahi karta par ye ladka jo abhi yaha aaya tha! acha laga dekh ke ki aaj bhi duniya mai ache log hai….she smiled

Purvi was impressed with his kindness…she never thought that she would see that person again but her fate bring her in his hospital as a intern.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi (smiling) - uss din aapki achai dil ko chuu gai thi fir jab ye hospital join kiya to pata nahi kaise aap dhire dhire bahut ache lagne lage.

Sachin entered inside his house….as soon as he entered Kittu hugged him happily.

Kittu (twirling him in circles) - bhai! mai bata nahi sakti aaj mai kitni khush hu! I am so happy.

Sachin (stopping her holding her shoulders) - thoda aaram se kittu! kya baat hai aaj itni khush kyu lag rahi hai?

Kittu (excited) - guess what?…he shrugged his shoulders…mujhe mere dream fashion institute mai admission mil gaya bhai…she again hugged him

Sachin (happily) - that's a great news….he cupped her face…congratulations!

Voice - kya baate ho rahi hai? jara mujhe bhi to batao.

Sachin turned hearing the voice and saw his mother Anita standing on the door…his face became pale seeing her.

Sachin - kittu! mai apne kamre mai jaa raha hu please mera khana vahi bhej dena….he turned to go

Anita (walking close to him) - ruko Sachin! tumhari problem kya hai aakhir? kyu humesha mujjse ajnabiyo ki tarah pesh aate ho tum?

Sachin (turning to her) - aapko nahi pata meri problem kya hai?

Anita (softly) - Sachin! tum kyu ek hi zidd ko pakadkar baith gaye ho! maa hu mai tumhari….

Sachin (cuts her) - haan sahi kaha maa hai aap meri…janam diya hai aapne mujhe aur yahi galti hai aapki ki aapne mujhe janam diya!

Anita (loudly) - Sachin….she raised her hand to slap him but stopped

Sachin - kya hua? ruk kyu gai? maariye na! humesha se yahi to kiya hai aapne…humesha mere sawalo ka jawab dene ki jagah bass chupp karwa diya mujhe!

Anita (teary) - Sachin aakhir kab tak aise hi chalta rahega?

Sachin (stern) - aap bass mujhe ek baar bata dijiye ki mere papa kaun hai? meri pehchaan kya hai? mai aakhir kiska beta hu?

Anita looked away hearing his questions.

Sachin (teary) - bass yahi hai meri problem! yahi hai humare bich ki diwar jo kabhi nahi mitegi….he walked straight to his room

Anita sat on the sofa and started crying…Kittu felt bad for her but she ignored her feelings and went towards Sachin's room.

Sachin was walking here and there in the room trying to calm himself down….

Kittu - bhai please shant ho jaaiye!

Sachin (looking at her) - miss malhotra kyu nahi samajhti ki mujhe unnse baat karne mai koi interest nahi hai…unnko kabhi humari fikar thi hi nahi! Vo kabhi nahi samajh sakti ki kya gujarti hai humare dil par!

Kittu (understanding) - bhai mai sab jaanti hu! aap please shant ho jaaiye.

Sachin - mujhe kuch der akela rehna hai kittu! please leave me alone.

kittu nodded her head and left the room…Sachin was trying to calm himself down and ignore the negative thoughts..…soon he drifted to sleep!

 **Next Day**

Sachin was in the hospital in his cabin…he was holding a picture of someone in his hands…tears were continuously rolling down his cheeks

meanwhile Purvi entered inside the cabin without knocking the door…..she was shocked to see him crying.

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua sir? aap ro kyu rahe ho?

Sachin came out of his trance hearing her voice….he immediately wiped his tears and hided the picture in his file.

Sachin (angrily) - aap mere cabin mai kya kar rahi hai? aur kam se kam knock karke to aana chahiye!

Purvi (realizing) - I am really sorry sir! vo jaldi jaldi mai mere dimag se hi nikal gaya…she forwarded a file towards him…vo actually mujhe iss file par aapke signatures chahiye the!

Sachin took the file from her hand with a jerk…she could sense how angry he was

Purvi (in mind) - ye sir ko kya ho gaya hai achanak se? bina vajah kyu gussa kar rahe hai? aur vo ro kyu rahe the?

Sachin (giving the file back) - agli baar jab bhi mere cabin mai aao knock karke aana!

Purvi (understanding) - yes sir! I am sorry sir…she turned to go but stopped…sir aap thik to hai na?

Sachin (angrily) - miss mishra! aap apne kaam se kaam rakhiye! file sign ho gai na ab aap jaa sakti hai….he said rudely

Purvi was shocked at his rude behaviour though it was not first time he has got angry on her but he always shows his anger when she done something wrong but today he was getting angry without any reason….she felt really bad and left his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi was walking towards the reception writing something on a file but her pen was not working…it was a fountain ink pen…she was jerking it meanwhile Sachin was coming from opposite direction…Purvi was shocked to see ink stains on Sachin's brand new white shirt…Sachin was glaring at her angrily as if he is going to eat her alive.

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry sir! I am really sorry.

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya kiya aapne? mujhe conference ke liye jaana tha! aap koi kaam dhang se kyu nahi kar sakti hai?

Purvi - I am really sorry sir! mera dhayan nahi tha aur galti se..

Sachin ignored her completely and walked from there…Purvi started cursing herself.

Purvi (in mind) - humesha kuch na kuch gadbad kar deti hu mai…subah subah hi sir ka mood kharab kar diya mene!

meanwhile she felt a pressure on her shoulder…she looked up and saw Karan was standing near her resting his elbow on her shoulder looking in Sachin's direction.

Karan - ye khadus fir se sunakar chala gaya tujje!

Purvi was very irritated she jerked his hand and started walking from there.

Karan (walking behind her) - areee usska gusaa mujh par kyu nikaal rahi hai?

Purvi (looking at him) - Karan please yar irritate mat kar! mera mood vaise hi bahut kharab hai…mene sir ki white shirt kharab kar di…she made a sad face

Karan - kya har choti choti baat mai roti rehti hai…chill kar! sirf ek shirt hi to kharab hui hai nayi aa jayegi!

Purvi (excited) - Good Idea! tu please jaldi se jakar ek white shirt kharid kar le aa!

Karan (shocked) - what? mai jaau?

Purvi (puppy eyes) - please karan!

Karan - sahi hai beta! aunty ke khane ka hisaab ache se vasool rahi hai tu.

Purvi giggled hearing his comment and pulled his cheeks…he nodded his head in disappointment and unwillingly went to buy a new shirt for Sachin.

Purvi knocked on Sachin's cabin door nervously…she was holding a shopping bag in her hand…

Sachin - come in!

Purvi entered inside the cabin feeling very nervous.

Sachin (looking at her)- yes miss Mishra?

Purvi (nervously) - vo sir actually! mai ye…she forwarded the bag towards him…ye dene aayi thi!

Sachin opened the bag there was a white color shirt inside…he took it out and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Purvi - vo sir meri vajah se aapka shirt kharab ho gaya tha to isiliye….I am really sorry sir! mene jaanbujh kar nahi kiya tha!

Sachin - it's okay miss mishra! I know aapne jaanbujh kar nahi kiya….inn sabki koi jarurat nahi thi!

Purvi - sir please rakh lijiye na…mere liye?…she looked at him with pleading eyes

Sachin smiled and nodded his head in yes…Purvi took a relief sigh and turned to go.

Sachin - miss mishra?

Purvi (turning to him) - yes sir?

Sachin - mai conference ke liye jaa raha hu…mai chahta hu aap bhi mere saath chale!

Purvi - okay sir!

Sachin - aaiye baithiye…he indicated towards a chair…mai aapko sab kuch samjha deta hu!

Purvi nodded her head and sat down in front of him.

Sachin - vaise aap chai lengi?

Purvi - nahi sir! mujhe nahi chahiye!

Sachin was explaining her the details about the conference…she was busy in staring at him.

 **At** **a** **Hotel**

Sachin was walking outside after attending the conference…he was shocked to see kittu and karan hugging each other standing near the pool area…his anger reached its peak seeing them together…he tighten his fist in anger and moved to them.

Sachin separated karan from kittu and punched on his face with his closed fist...Kittu and karan both were shocked at his sudden act…

Kittu (trying to separate him) - bhai kya kar rahe hai aap? chodiye usse.

Sachin (holding his collar) - teri himmat bhi kaise hui meri bahen ko haath lagane ki..he punched on his stomach

Kittu (loudly) - pyaar karte hai hum dono ek dusre se!

Sachin was shocked to hear this…his grip loosen on karan's collar…he looked at kittu in disbelief

Kittu (trying to explain) - bhai meri baat suniye…mai aapko sab samjhati hu!

Sachin (angrily) - ghar jaa kittu!

Kittu - bhai meri baat…

Sachin (loudly) - I said go home!

Kittu got scared hearing his high pitch…unwillingly she left from there…Karan and Sachin were alone now.

Karan (trying to explain) - sir I know aapko abhi bahut gussa aa raha hoga lekin mai sach mai kittu se bahut pyaar karta hu! I love her alot.

Sachin's mind was not working he was very angry…Karan touched his shoulder he angrily jerked his hand and pushed him with a full force and he falls down inside the swimming pool.

Sachin was shocked to see him drowning it looked like he doesn't know how to swim.…he was pleading for help but Sachin was not able to jump inside…his hands started trembling something was bothering him…his eyes filled with tears.

Loud Voice - karannnnnnnn

Sachin looked in the direction of the voice and saw Purvi coming there running shouting karan's name again and again.

Purvi (scared) - sir! Karan ko terna nahi aata…please bachaiye usse…she shake him by his shoulder

he was freezed at his place not moving….Purvi jumped inside the pool without wasting any more time and took him out.…he was unconscious by now.

She was pressing his chest trying to pump the water out…he coughed and opened his eyes…Purvi was very scared to loose him she immediately hugged him.

Purvi (teary) - thank god tum thik ho!

Sachin was standing at his place trying to understand what has just happened…Purvi was very angry upon Sachin's behaviour…she got up and moved close to him

Purvi (angrily) - aaj aapki vajah se mere best friend ki jaan chali jaati! aap itne irresponsible kaise ho sakte hai sir?

Sachin was stunned hearing her question…he didn't replied anything and walked from there.

 **In Night**

Sachin was lying on his bed trying to sleep but was not able to…something was bothering him…he took out bottle of sleeping pills from his drawer and gulped too many medicines together.

Kittu entered inside Sachin's room to talk to him and was shocked to see Sachin lying on the floor unconscious…

Kittu (loudly) - bhaiiiiiiiiiii!

 **At Hospital**

Purvi was standing on the reception of the hospital inquiring something….meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder…she turned and was shocked to see the person in front of her…her eyes wide open in shock.

Purvi (shocked) - Tum!

A/N - sorry for the late update!


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi was standing at the reception inquiring something…meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder…she turned and was shocked to see the person.

Purvi (shocked) - tum!

Person (sarcastic smile) - kyu? kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi?

Purvi - bakwas band karo apni Rajdeep…tum mere hospital mai kya kar rahe ho?

Rajdeep - tumhara hospital? tumne ye hospital kharid liya hai ya iss hospital ke maalik ko fasa liya?

Purvi (angrily) - bakwas band karo apni!

Rajdeep - calm down Doctor Purvi! apne senior doctor se koi aise baat karta hai?

Purvi (shocked) - senior doctor?

Rajdeep (sarcastic smile) - haan madam! mene ye hospital join kar liya hai…ab tumhari jindagi mai problems create karne ka koi bhi mauka mai kaise chod sakta hu?

Purvi was about to answer him when she saw Kittu entering inside along with wardbouys carrying a stretcher…she was shocked to see Sachin on the stretcher...she immediately ran towards kittu

Purvi (worriedly) - Kittu! sir ko kya hua?

Kittu (crying) - bhai ne bahut saari sleeping pills kha li…Purvi was shocked….please bhai ko kuch nahi hona chahiye..bhai ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Purvi hugged her in order to console...one doctor came there running to attend Sachin…he was taken inside the ICU.

Purvi (patting her head) - kuch nahi hoga sir ko! don't worry.

Kittu (worriedly) - Karan kaisa hai? vo thik to hai na?

Voice - mai bilkul thik hu kittu!

Kittu turned and saw karan standing infront of her smiling…she ran close to him and hugged him

Karan - mai bilkul thik hu aur tum tension mat lo humare saddu sir ko bhi kuch nahi hoga…ab raavan hi lanka se chale jaayega to fir kaise chalega?

Kittu hits on his chest lightly…he smiled and kissed on her hairs caressing them...

Kittu and Karan walked towards the ICU while Purvi was standing at her place getting worried for Sachin.

Rajdeep - kya baat hai badi chinta ho rahi hai apne senior ki? sirf senior hi hai ya fir iss laila ka majnu bhi hai vo!

Purvi looked at him in disgust and walked from there..

Rajdeep (in mind) - ab to aadat daal lo mujhe jhelne ki Purvi Sharma…tumhari jindagi ko jahannum na bana diya to mera naam bhi Rajdeep nahi…he smiled evilly

some hours later

Sachin was out of danger and was shifted to a ward…Purvi was seating on a table near his bed crying silently...

Purvi (caressing his hairs) - aapne aisa kyu kiya sir? agar aapko kuch ho jaata to?

Sachin was sleeping peacefully due to the effect of sedatives…

Purvi - ek pal ke liye to aisa laga jaise maine aapko kho hi diya!

Purvi was crying continuously holding his hand meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder..she turned and saw kittu.

Kittu - tum bhai se bahut pyaar karti ho na?

Purvi was shocked at her sudden question..she left Sachin's hand in nervousness and got up.

Purvi - raat bahut ho gai hai ab mujhe jaana chahiye!

Kittu - mujhse chupana chahti ho ya apne aap se?

Purvi - aisi koi baat nahi hai kittu!

Kittu touched her cheek and show her a tear drop on her finger.

Kittu - sirf ek senior ke liye itne aansu?

Purvi - please kittu!

Kittu (understanding) - thik hai mat batao! tum chaho to aaj raat yaha bhai ke paas baith sakti ho…mai mind nahi karungi…she teases

Purvi suppress her smile hearing her comment…Kittu winked at her and left the ward.

Sachin opened his eyes the next day and found Purvi sleeping resting her head on his stomach…he was shocked to see her near him…his hand reaches to touch her head but she wake up before he could touch her.

Purvi - aap uthh gaye? ab kaisa feel kar rahe hai aap?

Sachin - mai thik hu lekin tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (realising) - vo mai…mai actually!

Voice - bhai maine hi bola tha Purvi ko yaha rukne ke liye!

Purvi took a relief sigh and looked back…Kittu was entering inside with breakfast and juice.

Sachin - lekin kyu?

Kittu - kya bhai aap bhi! Purvi doctor hai…mujhe laga ki raat mai kahi koi emergency naa ho jaaye to bass isiliye!

Sachin remembered he was angry upon kittu and was not supposed to talk to her...he looked away from her without replying anything.

Kittu - bhai! please aise naaraj mat raho na…I am sorry! please?

Sachin (hurt) - sorry kehne se chize sahi nahi ho jaati kittu…please tu jaa yaha se!

Kittu felt really bad seeing his behavior towards her…she kept the breakfast tray on the table and walks out crying.…Purvi felt bad for both of them.

Purvi - sorry kehne se chize sahi nahi ho jaati lekin aise baat karna band kar dene se ya gussa karne se chize aur complicated jarur ho jaati hai!

Sachin - aap please Inn sab se durr rahiye!

Purvi - I am sorry sir!

Sachin - mai kuch der akele rehna chahta hu!

Purvi - thik hai lekin pehle aap nashta kar lijiye!

Sachin - mujhe bhook nahi hai!

Purvi (stubbornly) - aise kaise bhook nahi hai…chaliye chup chap nashta kijiye!

Sachin (irritated) - mai tumhara senior hu tum meri senior nahi ho to aise order dena band karo!

Purvi - vo sab mujhe nahi pata! agar aap nashta nahi karenge to mai yaha se nahi jaaungi.

Sachin (irritated) - okay fine!

He got up and sat resting his back on the back of bed…Purvi forwarded the spoon towards him…he looked at her in shock she assured him with her eyes…he couldn't resist and started eating silently…Purvi was feeding him with her hands lovingly…Karan and Kittu saw the scene from the window and smiled

Purvi walks out after he ate his breakfast…Karan and Kittu were looking at her teasingly…

Karan (teasingly) - do dil mil rahe hai…

Kittu (joining him) - magar chupke chupke!

Purvi shook her head in disappointment and walks from there….Karan and Kittu shared a hi-5

Karan - acha! tum apne raavan bhai ko manane ki koshish karo mai abhi aata hu!

Kittu gave him 'I will kill you' look but he ignored it and ran from there.

Purvi was going towards the store room when Rajdeep blocked her way.

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai? hato mere rashte se!

Rajdeep - acha! hum kare to badtameeji aur aap karo to ishq…mene dekha tum dono laila-majnu ka romance! ahaaa kya lag rahe the dono…he makes a action of flying kiss…muahhhh

Purvi (angrily) - tum apna muhh band hi rakha karo jab bhi bolte hai ghatiya hi bolte ho!

Rajdeep (moving his lips close to her ears) - ye mishra aur sharma ka kya chakkar hai?

Purvi's eyes wide open hearing that…how he came to know about this? she looked at him with shocking expressions

Rajdeep - Aree aise kya dekh rahi ho? hospital ke register mai tumhara naam dekha "Doctor Purvi Mishra" saalaaa! jitna hum jaante hai tum to Purvi Sharma ho to fir ye Mishra kaise ban gai?

Karan saw Rajdeep standing with Purvi…his blood boiled and he moved close to him tightening his fist

Karan (angrily) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Rajdeep (recognizing) - ohh! tumne ab tak apna bodyguard nahi badla? saalaaa…he laughs…aaj bhi vahi chirkut ko apna bodyguard banakar rakha hai!

Karan raised his closed fist to punch him but Purvi stopped him.

Purvi - please karan! jaane do

Rajdeep (looking at him) - madam ka order hai bodyguard ki mujhe haath nahi lagana hai…follow to karna padega!

Karan looked at him angrily as if he is going to eat him alive.

Rajdeep - Doctor Purvi Sharma! ye hospital mene tumhe barbad karne ke liye hi to join kiya hai…tumhari jindagi ko jahannum bana kar rakh dunga! I promise…he smiled evilly and walks from there

Karan started walking behind him angrily but Purvi comes in between and stopped him.

Purvi - please karan jaane do!

Karan (angrily) - iss kamine ka khoon kar dunga mai!

Purvi (trying to calm him down) - please tum shant ho jaao…

Karan looked at her in disbelief and walks from there…Purvi called his name to stop him but he was very angry at the moment and didn't listen to her.

A/N - sorry for the late update….who is Rajdeep? What problems is he going to create in Purvi's life? keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

It was night time Purvi was in her hostel room talking to her mother on call..

Sunita - beta vaha par sab thik to hai na?

Purvi - haan mumma sab thik hai yaha par…lekin aap aise kyu puch rahe ho?

Sunita - pata nahi kyu mera mann bahut ghabra raha tha…tu apna khayal rakhna!

Purvi - maa aap bilkul tension mat lo…yaha par sab thik hai aur karan to hai hi mere saath!

Sunita - karan hai isiliye nichint hu…tu apna khayal rakhna beta! rakhti hu…she cuts the call

Purvi (in mind) - maa mai aapko kaise batau ki yaha par kuch bhi thik nahi hai! Rajdeep vaapas aa gaya hai…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 **Three Years Back**

It was Purvi's wedding day she was seating in her room dressed in a beautiful red color lahenga and was looking very beautiful..meanwhile Karan came there.

Purvi (happily) - Karan! kaisi lag rahi hu mai?

Karan (worriedly) - Purvi! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai!

Purvi - kya baat hai Karan? tum itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho? is everything okay?

Karan - Tu iss shadi se mana kar de Purvi!

Purvi (shocked) - shadi se mana kar du? ye tu kya bol raha hai?

Karan - vo Rajdeep tumhare layak nahi hai Purvi…uss se tumhari shadi hui to jindagi barbad ho jaayegi…ek number ka ghatiya aur kamina insaan hai vo…he is a womanizer…ladkiya ghumana usska shauk hai….Purvi was shocked to hear this…pata nahi kitni ladkiyo ki jindagi barbad kar chuka hai vo ab tak.

Purvi (in disbelief) - nahi! Rajdeep aise nahi hai..vo bahut ache insaan hai! mumma ne khud unnhe mere liye pasand kiya hai…tum jhuth bol rahe ho na karan?

Karan - mai kyu jhuth bolunga? aunty ne sab kuch itni jaldi jaldi mai tayy kar diya mujje kuch thik nahi laga isiliye mene usske baare mai pata kiya…tujhe meri baat par yakin nahi hai na to ye dekh..

He showed her close pictures of Rajdeep along with many different girls…Purvi was hell shocked to see all of this she couldn't believe her eyes

Purvi (teary) - ye nahi ho sakta! tumhe jarur koi galatfehmi hui hogi…Rajdeep aise nahi hai!

Karan (hurt) - tujhe uss Rajdeep par bharosa hai lekin apne bachpan ke dost par nahi?

Purvi - aisi baat nahi hai Karan!

Karan (teary) - aisi hi baat hai…tujhe meri baat par bharosa ho ya na ho lekin mai tujhe teri jindagi barbad karne nahi dunga…mai ye saabit karke rahunga ki vo Rajdeep tere layak nahi hai...he angrily left the room

Purvi was going towards the mandap along with Sunita…she was not able to decide what to do…Karan can never lie to her but Rajdeep is a guy chosen by her mother and she trusts her mother more than anyone in this world…she was walking lost in her own thoughts…

Her mother was about to tie her and Rajdeep's gathbandhan when Karan stopped her holding her hand.

Sunita (shocked) - kya hua beta? tum aise…

Karan - ye shadi nahi ho sakti aunty!

Sunita (shocked) - shadi nahi ho sakti? kya matlab hai tumhara?

Voice - mai batati hu!

Rajdeep's face fell seeing the girl infront of him…

Karan - kya hua Rajdeep? chehra kyu utar gaya tumhara?

Sunita - koi mujhe batayega yaha ho kya raha hai? kaun hai ye ladki?

All the guests started blabbering about it…everyone were shocked because the wedding was stopped in middle.

Girl - mai batati hu aunty ji! Ye jo Rajdeep hai vo ek number ka bevda aur kamina insaan hai…log fashion ke hisab se kapde badalte hai vaise hi ye ladkiya badalta hai…ek number ka ghatiya insaan hai ye!

Everyone were shocked to hear this…Purvi's eyes filled with tears she was feeling betrayed…she was feeling guilty for not trusting her own best friend

Rajdeep - ye ladki jhuth bol rahi hai! mai nahi jaanta iss ladki ko.

Girl (teary) - tumne meri jindagi barbad karke rakh di Rajdeep aur ab tum mujhe pehchanne se bhi inkaar kar rahe ho…tumhare jitna kamina insaan mene apni puri jindagi mai nahi dekha…she looked away in disgust

Karan explained everything to Sunita and showed her the pictures…she was shocked to discover the truth of Rajdeep…

Rajdeep (trying to explain) - ye saala jhuth bol raha hai…aunty ji mera yakin…before he could complete his sentence he received a tight slap from Sunita

Sunita (teary) - kitni badi galti karne jaa rahi thi mai.…tum jaise ghatiya aadmi se mai apni beti ki shadi…

RajdeepF (coming in between) - bahenji aapko jarur koi galatfehmi hui hai…mera beta aisa nahi hai!

Sunita (joining hands) - bass kijiye Bhaisahab…chale jaaiye yaha se! mai apni beti ko puri jindagi apne ghar par bithakar rakhne ke liye taiyar hu lekin aapke bete se usski shadi karwakar usski jindagi ko jeete jee narak nahi banaungi..

Rajdeep (angrily) - bass bahut ho chuka tum logo ka tamasha…saala mai itni der se kuch bol nahi raha hu to kuch bhi karoge tum log.…aaj ye shadi to hokar rahegi!

His hand approached towards Purvi but before he could grab her hand Karan punch him on his face..

Karan (holding his collar) - Purvi ko haath lagane ki koshish bhi ki na to anjaam acha nahi hoga!

Rajdeep jerked his hand and angrily throw his pagdi down...

Rajdeep - saale tujhe to aaj mai chodunga nahi…

Purvi (coming in between) - bass bahut ho chuka! iss se pehle ki aapki aur bejjati ho nikal jaaiye yaha se…she removed engagement ring from her finger and throw it on his face

Rajdeep - ye bejjati mai kabhi nahi bhulunga! Purvi Sharma tumhari jindagi narak na bana di to saala mera bhi naam Rajdeep nahi…mai apni iss bejjati ka badla lekar rahunga! you will be finished Purvi Sharma that's a promise.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi's eyes filled with tears remembering her bitter past…she hugged a pillow and started crying

 **Next Day**

Purvi was in the store room searching for a file standing on a stool…suddenly the stool tremble and she falls down..she closed her eyes getting scared but soon realised that she has not fallen down..

She opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see Sachin staring at her…she realised he was holding her in his arms..she got lost in his eyes and was just staring at him blankly.

Sachin (concerned) - are you okay?

Purvi (coming out of her trance) - I am okay! thank you.

Sachin make her stand properly…suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her eyes…she started rubbing her eyes roughly

Sachin - kya hua?

Purvi - pata nahi shayad aankh mai kuch chala gaya!

Sachin - dikhao mujhe!

He holds her face in his palms and started blowing air in her eyes…she was just staring at him blankly

They didn't know someone was recording everything in his mobile standing on the window.

Sachin (concerned) - ab thik hai? ya abhi bhi jal raha hai?

Purvi - mai thik hu sir! thanks for the help.

Sachin - your welcome! mai help kar deta hu tumhari file dhundne mai!

They both started searching for the file…Rajdeep smiled victoriously and upload the video on internet.

Rajdeep (evil smile) - mai characterless hu! yahi kaha tha na tumne? ye to bass shuruaat hai Purvi Sharma! tumhari jindagi narak banakar rakh dunga mai…he touched his cheek…saala sabke saamne tumne bejjati ki thi meri! shaadi ke mandap se baarat vaapas lauta di thi…ek ek bejjati ka badla lunga mai tumse bhi aur tumhare uss bodyguard se bhi!

It was lunch time Purvi was going towards the cafeteria when she felt awkward stares of the hospital staff at her…she was not able to understand why they were staring at her like this…meanwhile Karan came to her running.

Purvi - Karan! ye sab log mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai!

Karan (worriedly) - bahut badi gadbad ho gai hai! ye dekh..

He showed her a video on his mobile..it was the video of the store room when Sachin was blowing air in her eyes but in vedio it looked like as if they were kissing…Purvi was hell shocked to watch the vedio…tears formed in her eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi was shocked to watch the vedio of her and Sachin….tears formed in her eyes…meanwhile a wardbouy came there running..

Man - madam! aapko sir ne apne cabin mai bulaya hai!

Purvi's hands started getting cold due to nervousness…she was very scared and was not sure how to face Sachin.

Karan (assuring) - tu jaa! mai kuch karta hu.

Purvi nods her head and started walking towards Sachin's cabin with slow steps…she knocked on the cabin door with trembling hands.

Sachin - come in!

Purvi entered inside…it was clearly visible that he was very angry.

Sachin (angrily) - ye sab kya hai miss mishra? hospital ka pura staff humare baare mai baate kar raha hai…mere itne saalo ki izzat sab mitti mai mil gai! vo vedio kisne banaya?…he looks at her with red eyes

Purvi (scared) - mu…mujh…mujhe nahi pata sir!

Sachin - to fir kise pata hai?….he angrily banged his hand on the table

Purvi (crying) - I am sorry sir! ye sab meri vajah se ho raha hai…I am sorry.

Sachin felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying…he took a deep breath calming himself down and moved close to her.

Sachin (softly) - I am sorry! aap please rona band kijiye.

She hugged him tightly and was sobbing continuously….Sachin was shocked at her sudden act he was just standing still and didn't returned the hug…meanwhile someone knocked on the cabin door…Purvi realised her position hearing the sound and stepped back.

Karan (entering inside) - I am sorry sir lekin mere paas ek idea hai iss situation ko handle karne ka!

Sachin - kaisa idea?

Karan - sir mai kaise bhi karke ye vedio delete kar dunga lekin humara staff gossip karna to band nahi karega isske baare mai! sir jaher hi jaher ko kat'ta hai vaise hi rumour hi rumour ko kaat sakta hai!

Sachin (not understanding) - tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Karan - sir hum agar hospital ke staff mai ye rumour faila de ki aap aur Purvi relationship mai ho to log uss vedio ke baare mai gossip karna chod denge! I mean unnhe gossip ka ek naya topic jo mil jaayega!

Sachin and Purvi both were shocked to hear this.

Sachin (in disbelief) - kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? tumhe idea bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho?

Karan (assuring) - yahi ek tarika hai sir! aap please ek baar socho isske baare mai.…he walks out

Sachin glanced at Purvi who was looking very uncomfortable…he asked her to leave and started thinking about what karan has suggested.

Rajdeep was seating in the cafeteria sipping his coffee meanwhile Karan came there and make him stand holding his collar angrily.

Karan (in disgust) - saale tu apni ghatiya harkato se baajh nahi aayega na! teri himmat kaise hui vo vedio banakar upload karne ki!

Rajdeep (jerking his hand) - shaant bodyguard shaant! ye vedio to bass shruaat thi aage aage dekho mai kya kya karta hu!

Karan's blood was boiling in anger...he tighten his fist in anger and gave a tight punch on his face…a fight started between Rajdeep and Karan…other staff comes in between and make them separate.

Rajdeep (angrily) - saale bodyguard! tu dekh mai kya karta hu ab! teri aur teri madam ki jindagi par Rajdeep naam ka grahan lag gaya hai jo tum dono ko barbad karke rakh dega….hahhahhaa…he laughs

Karan (warningly) - I am warning you Rajdeep! Purvi se durr reh varna anjaam acha nahi hoga…he jerked his hand from men's grip and left the place

 **Two Days Later**

A holi party was organised in Sachin's house…many staff members of the hospital were also invited…Purvi was standing in a corner along with Karan…

Sachin moved close to her and took her on the stage holding her hand...she was shocked at his sudden act and was not able to decide what he is upto.

Sachin - aaj mai aap sab logo ke saamne kuch announcement karna chahta hu…he wrapped his hand around Purvi's shoulder…mai aur miss Purvi Mishra jaldi hi shadi karne wale hai!

Everyone were shocked to hear this sudden announcement specially Purvi…she looked at Sachin in disbelief.…as per Karan's plan everyone were now talking about their marriage.

Sachin's mother was really shocked as well as angry…she moved close to Sachin and took him in a corner holding his arm tightly.

Anita (angrily) - ye sab kya tamasha hai Sachin? tu uss ladki se shadi karne wala hai? aur tune sabke saamne ye announcement karne se pehle mujhe iss baare mai batana ya discuss karna jaruri bhi nahi samjha!

Sachin (tauntingly) - aapne bhi to mujhe mere papa ke baare mai batana kabhi jaruri nahi samjha…he jerked her hand…aapko meri life mai interfere karne ki permission nahi hai miss malhotra…he points his finger on her…just stay away from me! mai apni life mai kya karta hu kya nahi isske baare mai aapko sochne ki koi jarurat nahi hai…he angrily walks away

Anita's eyes filled with tears hearing his bitter words and his rude behavior towards her…Purvi heard all their conversation and was shocked.

Purvi (in mind) - Sachin sir apni hi maa se itni nafrat karte hai! aakhir kyu?

Everyone were dancing on the beat of dhol….playing with colours,enjoying!

Rajdeep had mixed bhaang in two glasses of thandaai which were supposed to be drink by Karan and Purvi as per his plan but Sachin ends up drinking the other glass of thandaai.

Sachin and Purvi both were very drunk due to the effect of bhaang…he holds her hand and took her on the dance floor...they both were dancing on the beat of music getting cozy.

Purvi holds Sachin's hand and took him in a corner…they both sat under the table where thandaai was kept.

Sachin (drunk,shocked) - hum yaha table ke niche kyu baithe hai?

Purvi (keeping index finger on his lips) - shhhh! dhire bolo! koi sun lega.

Sachin (slow voice) - okay! lekin hum yaha kyu aaye hai?

Purvi - taaki hume yaha par koi disturb na kare..she kept her hand on his chest

Sachin (gulped) - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (drunk) - mai aapse kuch confess karu?….he nods his head in yes…aap bahut cute ho…she pulled his cheeks…

Sachin (upset face)- nahi tum jhuth bol rahi ho…sab log kehte hai ki mai bahut khadus hu!

Purvi - vo sab log jalte hai aapse isliye aisa bolte hai…she kisses on his cheeks…aap sach mai bahut cute aur sweet ho….she pulled his cheeks again

Sachin was shocked at her sudden act..he touched his cheeks where she had kissed and looked at her…she holds his face in her palms and look into his eyes…they both could barely open their eyes.

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - I Love You Sir! I Love You.

Sachin was shocked hearing her sudden confession…she moved a little close to him and before saying anything further she gets unconscious in his arms.

Since they both were very drunk they couldn't remember anything which happened in between them the next morning.

 **Some Days Later**

Many people were gathered outside the hospital protesting against it….they were demanding the close down of the hospital.

all the senior and junior doctors of the hospital along with the dean were in the meeting room…Purvi was standing infront of them as a accused trying to give explanation.

Purvi (teary) - sir mera yakin kijiye! mene aisa kuch nahi kiya hai.

One Senior Doctor - aapke career ki abhi thik se shuruaat bhi nahi hui thi doctor mishra aur aapne abhi se ye sab kaam karna shuru kar diya!

Other doctor - aap jaise doctors humare medical profession par ek kaala dhabba hai!

Sachin - I never expected this from you Doctor Mishra!

Purvi (teary) - Sachin sir aap to mera yakin kijiye! mai sach keh rahi hu mene aisa kuch nahi kiya hai.

Sachin looked away in disgust…Purvi was totally broken and shattered seeing his behaviour towards her..

Dean - aapne jo kiya hai usski vajah se aapka medical license to cancel hoga hi saath saath aapko jail bhi hogi!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…she was crying continuously,pleading them to believe meanwhile police came there and handcuffed her.

Inspector (in disgust) - aap jaise doctor's ki vajah se insaaniyat par se bhi bharosa uthne laga hai logo ka!

Purvi (crying) - Sachin sir! Please aap to mera yakin kijiye.…mene kuch nahi kiya hai! mene sach mai kuch nahi kiya hai!

Sachin turned his back on her…she was totally heartbroken and shattered…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…the police dragged her from there.

A/N - Purvi loves Sachin and expect from him to believe her while she is just a colleague and a junior doctor for Sachin…what Purvi has done? Will Sachin believe and help her? I know this story is a way too filmy and honestly I have no idea how to proceed this story further at the moment so the updates may be a little delayed...I will try my best but I can't promise to complete this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Sachin was seating inside the meeting room along with other senior doctors and the dean…the discussion was going nonstop

Dean - meri gairmojudagi mai iss hospital ki jimmedari aapki thi Doctor Sachin Malhotra…aap itne irresponsible kaise ho sakte hai? ek intern doctor ko surgery ki permission kaise de sakte hai?

Sachin (trying to explain) - mai ek emergency case ki vajah se delhi mai tha aur Doctor Mishra mujhe kahi surgery's mai assist kar chuki hai to mujhe laga vo handle kar lengi…I am sorry Naanu mujhe…

Dean (cutting in between) - iss vaqt mai aapka naanu nahi iss hospital ka Dean hu! Call me sir!

Sachin (understanding) - I am sorry sir!

Dean (angrily) - aapki laparwahi aur Doctor Mishra ke laalach ki vajah se ek 10 saal ke masoom bache ki jaan chali gai….postermortam report mai uss bache ki dono kidney's missing thi…..Doctor Mishra jaise log humare medical profession par ek kaala dhabba hai.

Sachin - maine kabhi nahi socha tha sir ki doctor mishra kabhi aisa kuch kar sakti hai!

Dean (angrily) - doctor mishra ki vajah se aaj humare hospital ka naam har ek news channel ki headlight par hai…news mai dikhaya jaa raha hai ki humare hospital mai ek bahut bada kidney racket chal raha hai…log sadko par utar gaye hai naarebaaji kar rahe hai iss hospital ko band karne ke liye….iss hospital ko mene apni khoon pasine ki mehnat se khada kiya tha aur aaj kisi aur ke gunaaho ki vajah se mere iss hospital par ungaliya uthh rahi hai.

The discussion was going nonstop while Sachin was just listening all the scolding he was receiving from his naanu and all other doctor's for trusting doctor Purvi Mishra.

Sachin (in mind) - mujhe yakin nahi ho paa raha hai doctor mishra! aap paiso ki laalach mai itna niche gir gai ki ek masoom bache ki jindagi chinn li…ghinn aa rahi hai mujhe aap se…mene socha tha aap ek bahut achi doctor banegi lekin aap to ek achi insaan bhi nahi bann paai!

The meeting got over and Sachin moved to his cabin…he was very disturbed and was not able to digest the truth that Purvi can do something like this…he was walking here and there meanwhile his eyes fell on a picture which was hanged on the wall…it was a picture of whole hospital staff together which was clicked on hospital's annual day…Purvi's was standing just beside him smiling…he touched the picture

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin was seating inside his cabin reading a patient's file meanwhile he heard some voices coming from outside….he moved to the reception area and was shocked to see a young man lying on the stretcher unconscious….his hand was bleeding badly his mother was crying while Purvi was checking his nerves

Sachin - kya hua doctor mishra?

Purvi (turning to him) - sir! patient ki haalat bahut kharab hai…hume jaldi se isska treatment start karna hoga!

Sachin moved close to the patient and checked him.

Sachin - ye to suicide case lag raha hai…treatment start karne se pehle hume police ko inform karna hoga!

Purvi (trying to explain) - sir! itna time nahi hai humare paas…isski haalat dekhiye sir! agar treatment mai thoda sa bhi delay hua to hum isse bacha nahi paayenge.

Boy's Mother (joining hands,crying)- mere bete ko bacha lijiye sahab!

Sachin - lekin doctor mishra! humare hospital ke kuch rules hai hum unnhe break nahi kar sakte…bina police ko inform kiye treatment shuru nahi kiya jaa sakta.

Purvi - hum doctors hai sir! humare liye koi bhi rule kisi insaan ki jindagi se badhkar nahi ho sakta…please sir! hume immediately isska treatment shuru karna hoga…please sir!

Sachin took a glance at the patient and then at his mother.….he agreed and asked the wardbouy to take the patient inside the ICU.

Sachin and Purvi came out of the ICU…Sachin was very happy and impressed with her.

Sachin (proud) - thank you doctor mishra! aaj aapki vajah se uss patient ki jaan bach gai…aapne billkul thik kaha tha kisi insaan ki jindagi se badhkar koi rule nahi ho sakta!

Purvi (smiling) - meri vajah se nahi sir humari vajah se.

Sachin (smiling) - I am proud of you…he kept his hand on her head lovingly and she smiled

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin (removing his hand) - mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai ki aap aisa kuch kar sakti hai.

He angrily banged his hand on the wall in frustration meanwhile someone knocked on his cabin door

Sachin - come in!

Rajdeep (entering inside) - sir! mujhe aapko kuch batana tha!

Sachin - Doctor Rajdeep! hum baad mai baat karte hai…

Rajdeep (insisting) - bahut important baat hai sir…mujhe doctor mishra ke baare mai kuch pata chala hai jo aapko batana bahut jaruri hai!

Sachin (looking at him) - doctor mishra ke baare mai?…he nods his head….kya pata chala hai?

Rajdeep (handing a file) - sir! miss mishra koi doctor nahi hai infact unnka naam Purvi Mishra nahi Purvi Sharma hai.

Sachin was astonished to hear this….he opened the file and started reading it….the file had all the documents which proved that her name was Purvi Sharma.

Sachin (shocked) - aisa kaise ho sakta hai? unnka naam to Purvi Mishra hai!

Rajdeep - nahi sir! usska naam Purvi Sharma hai aur vo koi doctor nahi hai….vo kisi aur ki fake identity aur fake certificates ke saath iss hospital mai internship kar rahi thi!

Sachin (shocked) - aisa nahi ho sakta! vo doctor nahi hai? that's not possible…aur inn certificates se sirf itna proof hota hai ki unnka naam Purvi Sharma hai lekin ye prove nahi hota ki vo doctor nahi hai.

Rajdeep - aap khud sochiye sir agar vo khud ek doctor hoti to kisi aur ki identity aur kisi aur ke certificates ke saath kyu practise karti?

Sachin's mind was not working at the moment…he was very shocked to say aur react anything…

Sachin (expressionless face) - aap jaaiye! mai dekhta hu.

Rajdeep nods his head and walks out with a victory smile..…Sachin sat down on his chair with a thud…

Sachin (in mind) - ye sab kya ho raha hai meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai…kya sach mai purvi ek doctor nahi hai?…he glance at the file…agar aisa hai to unnhe jail jaane se koi nahi bacha paayega….he angrily banged his hand on the desk…koi bhi nahi bacha paayega…lekin kisi bhi conclusion par pahuchne se pehle mujhe ek baar Purvi se baat karni hogi…saare saboot unnke khilaf hai lekin mera dil manne ke liye taiyar nahi hai ki Purvi paiso ki laalach mai kisi masoom bache ki jindagi chinn sakti hai…he glance at the file once again…kya sach mai vo ek doctor nahi hai?

The question was bothering him again and again…he was not able to decide anything.

 **A/N - Thanks for being patient with this story and I am sorry for the super late update...**

 **Dear Aasis I am sorry but I am not comfortable in writing that plot...I hope you understand! If you have some other plot you can share with me and if possible I will definitely write...Thank You and sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sachin went to the police station to meet Purvi…he was waiting inside the meeting room...after waiting for nearly 15 minutes he spotted her entering inside along with a lady constable…she left leaving two of them alone

Sachin - Doctor Purvi Mishra!

Purvi (teary) - mujhe pata tha Sachin sir koi aur mera bharosa kare ya na kare lekin aap mujh par jarur bharosa karoge!

Sachin (sarcastically) - bahut achi acting kar leti hai aap Purvi Mishra! sorry Mishra nahi Sharma.

Purvi's eyes wide open hearing his sentence…how he came to know about this

Purvi (trying to explain) - sir meri baat….

Sachin (holding her arm tightly) - itne din se mere hospital mai kaam kar rahi hai aap lekin kabhi mujhe ya kisi aur ko shak hi nahi hone diya ki aap ek doctor nahi hai! manna padega kaafi ache acting school se training li hai aapne.

Purvi (teary) - sir ye sach nahi hai! haan ye baat sach hai ki mera naam Purvi Mishra nahi Purvi Sharma hai lekin ye baat sach nahi hai ki mai ek doctor nahi hu…mai ek doctor hu sir yakin kijiye mera!

Sachin (sarcastic smile) - aapka yakin karu mai? uss ladki ka yakin karu jissne aaj tak sirf aur sirf jhuth bola hai mujhse…he holds her arm…ek baar bhi aapke haath nahi kaanpe uss masoom ki kidneys nikaalte vaqt? aap to bade bade lectures deti firti hai na ki doctors ka farz hota hai ek patient ki jaan bachana! uss vaqt aapka farz kaha gaya tha? kya paiso ke laalach mai aap itni andhi ho gai thi ki sahi aur galat ke bich ka farak hi bhul gai?

Purvi - ye sach nahi hai sir! mene kuch nahi kiya hai…mene kuch nahi kiya hai…she started crying

Sachin (trying to calm himself) - to sach kya hai Purvi? agar aap sach mai ek doctor hai to aisi kya majburi thi aapki ki aapko kisi aur ki identity ko use karna pada…he greeted his teeths in anger…aap jaanti hai kitna bada jurm hai ye? agar ye baat saamne aayi to aapka career aapki puri life ek jhatke mai bikhar kar reh jaayegi!

Purvi - mai sach keh rahi hu sir mene kuch nahi kiya hai! mene uss bache ke saath kuch nahi kiya tha mai sach keh rahi hu…mai jimmedar nahi hu usski maut ki nahi hu mai jimmedar…mai sach keh rahi hu sir! mera yakin kijiye.

Sachin (calmly) - filhal to mai yaha sirf ye janne aaya hu ki aakhir ye mishra aur sharma ka kya chakkar hai? mujhe sirf aur sirf sach sunna hai.

Purvi - sir! mere liye meri maa ki khusi se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai…meri maa ka sapna tha ki mai ek doctor banu aur din raat mehnat karke mene unnka sapna pura bhi kiya lekin..

Sachin - lekin?

Purvi (turning her back on him) - sir mujhe malhotra hospital mai internship mili lekin meri degrees mere certificates chori ho gaye aur mai unnhe submit nahi kar paayi…meri kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha mai kya karu!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi and Karan were seating in a cafe….Purvi was very sad and tensed while Karan was trying to cheer her up

Purvi (teary) - meri kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai mai kya karu?

Karan - Purvi! relax yaar jyada stress mat le…humne college mai duplicate copy ke liye apply kar diya hai na! kuch na kuch to ho hi jaayega don't worry.

Purvi (crying) - unn sab mai bahut time lag jaayega aur agar mujhe kabhi meri degree aur certificate mile hi nahi to mai kabhi practice nahi kar paaungi! ek doctor hote hue bhi mai kuch nahi kar paaungi…sab meri galti hai meri vajah se ab maa ka sapna kabhi pura nahi ho paayega…maa kitni khush thi ki mujhe malhotra hospital mai internship mili hai…sab khatam ho gaya Karan! sab khatam ho gaya…she covered her face with her palms and started crying

Karan stood up and walks close to her…she hugs him by his waist and was crying bitterly…

Karan (patting her head) - please yaar rona band kar! sab thik ho jaayega.

Karan was trying to calm her but she was not ready to listen anything and was crying continuously.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi used to be very upset…Karan was trying hard to get her certificates duplicate copy from the college so she can submit it in hospital but all in vain.

Karan and Purvi were walking on the footpath when they saw a mob gathered on the road…they moved there and were shocked to see a girl lying on the road unconscious fully dipped in blood…it looked like she had a major accident…they called the ambulance and rushed her to the nearby hospital...

Doctor's tried their best but they couldn't save her…Karan decided to inform her family and was searching for her identity card in her purse…he saw some papers inside and was surprised…he got a number of a orphanage home from her purse and informed them about her accident...she was a orphan girl and didn't had any family…after completing all the formalities her body was handed over to the orphanage.

days passed like this….it was early morning time Purvi was in a park for jogging meanwhile Karan also came there.

Purvi (wiping sweat) - Karan! tum yaha?

Karan kept some papers in her hands…she read the papers and was shocked..

Purvi - ye to kisi 'Doctor Purvi Mishra' ke certificates hai! ye Purvi Mishra kaun hai?

Karan - tum!

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bol rahe ho tum?

Karan (trying to explain) - ye uss ladki ke certificates hai jissko hum hospital lekar gaye the...tum jaanti ho Doctor Purvi Mishra ka naam bhi Malhotra hospital ke new interns ki list mai hai ye koi coincidence nahi ho sakta Purvi!

Purvi (confused) - tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Karan (holding her shoulders) - yahi ki tum ye documents hospital mai submit kar do aur issi identity ke saath apni internship continue karo!

Purvi (shocked) - tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho? pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Karan (trying to explain) - humare paas aur koi raashta nahi hai Purvi! aunty heart patient hai unnhe already ek stroke aa chuka hai…socho agar unnhe pata chalega ki jo sapna unnhone apni beti ke liye dekha hai vo pura hote hue bhi adhura hai to kya gujregi unnke dil par…uss ladki ka achanak se hume milna! usska aur tumhara naam same hona! same hospital mai intern hona koi itefaq nahi ho sakta…bhagwan bhi shayad yahi chahte hai ki tum doctor to bano lekin Purvi Sharma ke naam se nahi Purvi Mishra ke naam se!

Purvi - nahi! ye galat hai…mai kisi aur ki identity kaise chura sakti hu!

Karan - vo ladki marr chuki hai Purvi! vo vaapas nahi aane wali aur tum kuch galat nahi kar rahi ho!

Purvi - nahi Karan! ye sahi nahi hai….agar kisi ko ye baat pata chal gai to mera pura career barbad ho jaayega.…tum jaante ho na ye kitna bada crime hai?

Karan - mai sab jaanta hu lekin kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega…Purvi humare paas aur koi rashta nahi hai!

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin was hell shocked to hear this.

Purvi (crying) - mai jaanti hu sir! mene jo kiya vo bahut galat kiya…mene apne sawarth ke liye apna career bachane ke liye kisi aur ki identity ko use kiya…I am sorry sir! I am really sorry…mai jaanti hu mene bahut bada crime kiya hai lekin mene uss bache ke saath kuch bhi nahi kiya…please mera yakin kijiye please believe me!

Sachin (sternly) - tum jaanti ho tumne jo kiya hai usski vajah se tumhara licence to cancel hoga hi aur jail jaane se bhi nahi bach paaogi tum…kabhi socha hai agar tumhari maa ko ye baat pata chalegi to kya hoga?

Purvi (joining hands,crying) - please mujje bacha lijiye sir! mai jail nahi jaana chahti….please mujhe bacha lijiye! please kisi ko ye baat pata nahi chalni chahiye ki mai Doctor Purvi Mishra nahi hu.

She falls down on her knees joining her hands crying bitterly….Sachin felt bad for her but he walks out without saying anything


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin was in dillema not able to decide anything….Sachin was standing near his room window lost in his own thoughts meanwhile someone knocked on the door...he turned and saw Karan

Sachin (shocked) - tum! yaha iss vaqt?

Karan (entering inside) - I am sorry sir mai itni raat gaye aapko disturb kar raha hu…delhi se jaise hi louta mujhe Purvi ke baare mai pata chala aur mai apne aap ko rok hi nahi paaya yaha aane se...Purvi innocent hai sir vo aisa karna to durr karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakti!

Sachin (in disbelief) - Purvi innocent hai?…he smiles sarcastically…kisi aur ki identity use karke vo humare hospital mai internship kar rahi thi fir vo innocent kaise hui?

Karan was shocked to hear this from him…how does he come to know about all this?

Karan (trying to explain) - sir meri baat…

Sachin (cutting in between) - mujhe Purvi ne sab bata diya hai! tum jaante ho na karan kisi aur ki identity ka misuse karna kitna bada crime hai?

Karan (understanding) - jaanta hu sir lekin uss vaqt haalat hi kuch aise the…sir mai maanta hu ki hum dono ne gunaah kiya hai lekin Purvi ne uss bache ke saath kuch bhi nahi kiya hai…mai Purvi ko bachpan se jaanta hu sir,vo aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakti!

Sachin (agreeing) - mujhe bhi kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…jitna mai miss Purvi ko jaanta hu vo aisa nahi kar sakti,lekin agar unnhone ye sab nahi kiya hai to kisne kiya?

Karan (tightening his fist) - mujhe pata hai ye kisne kiya hai sir!

Sachin(shocked) - tumhe pata hai?

Karan - haan sir! mujhe pura yakin hai ki ye sab uss Rajdeep ka hi kiya dhara hai…vo aadmi Purvi se badla lene ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai,kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakta hai.

Sachin (confused) - tum kya bol rahe ho meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha!

Karan told him everything about Rajdeep and Purvi's past.…Sachin was shocked to discover the truth

Karan - mujhe pura yakin hai sir ki ye sab Rajdeep ne hi kiya hai!

Sachin (not sure) - mujhe aisa nahi lagta, I mean ye kaam unnke akele ka nahi ho sakta…mujhe ek baar Purvi se baat karni hogi!

 **Next Day**

Sachin went to meet Purvi at police station…they both were seating inside the meeting room on the chairs opposite to each other.

Sachin - miss Purvi! uss din surgery mai aapke saath kaun- kaun tha?

Purvi - sir actually mai bahut nervous thi ki mai sab kuch ache se handle kar paaungi ya nahi to isiliye mene Doctor Singh ki help li thi surgery ke liye…mai sirf unnhe assist kar rahi thi!

Sachin (shocked) - Doctor Singh?…she nodded her head in assurance…aapne mujhe ye pehle kyu nahi bataya?

Purvi - maine batane ki bahut koshish ki lekin koi meri baat sunne ko hi taiyar nahi tha!

Sachin (understanding) - mai aapse vaada karta hu miss Purvi, mai aapko innocent prove karke rahunga.

He asked some more questions to her and then left the place.…Karan and Sachin were seating inside Sachin's cabin talking about how to solve this matter

Sachin - Mr. Singh humare hospital ke bahut hi respected aur senior doctor hai! hum bina kisi proof ke unn par ilzaam nahi laga sakte,aur vo to itne saalo se iss hospital mai kaam kar rahe hai pehle to kabhi aisa kuch nahi hua!

Karan - kya pata ye kidney racket saalo se iss hospital mai chalta raha ho lekin kabhi saamne nahi aaya!

Sachin - lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Karan - hone ko to kuch bhi ho sakta hai sir! mere paas ek plan hai jiss se hum asli gunahgar ko range haatho pakad sakte hai.

Sachin - kaisa plan?

Karan narrated him the plan in details…Sachin was not sure but at the moment he had no other choice…he talked to his naanu about the matter and after getting permission from him, he decided to execute the plan.

 **Some Days Later**

A patient having a stone in kidney was admitted in the hospital…Doctor Singh was supposed to do his surgery…

Doctor Singh was inside the ICU along with his team….he took one of the doctor in a corner and discusses something with him...

He was about to pick the surgical knife from the plate when someone holds his hand…

Dr. Singh (shocked) - ye kya badtameeji hai?

The other man removed his mask from his face…doctor singh was shocked to see Sachin in front of him.

Dr. Singh - Doctor Sachin?

Sachin (sarcastic smile) - Kyu sir, kisi aur ko expect kar rahe the aap?

Karan (removing his mask) - aapka khel khatam doctor singh! aapne mujhe, Doctor Rajdeep samajhkar abhi thodi der pehle jo bhi kaha tha vo sab mere mobile mai record ho chuka hai.

Karan (patting the patient) - tumhara kaam khatam hua,ab tum jaa sakte ho!

The patient wakes up,took money from Sachin for his acting and left from there.

All the senior and junior doctors were gathered in the meeting room…Doctor Singh and Rajdeep were standing infront of them as accused

Dean - Doctor Singh! aap humare hospital ke itne senior aur respected doctor hai! mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap aisa kuch kar sakte hai!

Dr. Singh (angrily) - ye sab aapki vajah se hua hai Doctor Rajdeep! 10 saal se mai ye sab karta aa raha hu aaj tak kisi ko pata nahi chala…everyone were shocked to hear this….lekin aapki baato mai aakar mene itni badi bevkoofi kar di aur uss bache ki jaan chali gai….

Rajdeep (tightening his fist) - mai to bass Purvi ko fasana chahta tha aur sab kuch mere plan ke according hi ho raha tha lekin ye Purvi ka bodyguard,issko harr chiz mai apni naak ghusane ki aadat hai! saala! mera saara plan kharab kar diya iss bodyguard ne!

Karan (in disgust) - tum gire hue to the hi Rajdeep lekin iss baar tumne apni saari limits cross kar di!

The police came there and arrested Doctor Singh and Rajdeep….

Sachin and Karan were waiting for Purvi outside the police station…after nearly half an hour she came out and moved close to them…Karan happily hugged her...she smiles looking at Sachin

Purvi - Sachin sir! Thank You.

Sachin - Thank You kehne ki jarurat nahi hai! mene jo kiya apna farz samajhkar kiya…mera ek aur farz hai, apne profession ki taraf….I am sorry miss Purvi lekin mai ye sach chupa nahi sakta ki aap Doctor Purvi Mishra nahi Purvi Sharma hai…

Purvi (understanding) - aapne mere liye ab tak jo kiya hai mai jitna shukriya karu kam hai...mai jaanti hu mujhse gunaah hua hai aur mai usski saja bhugtane ke liye bhi taiyar hu!

Sachin didn't said anything and left from there.

Karan (worriedly) - mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai,agar ye baat saamne aayi to kal se tu hospital mai nahi jail mai hogi…ye sab meri vajah se hua hai!

Purvi (calmly) - issme tumhari koi galti nahi hai Karan! please apne aap ko blaim mat karo.

Karan (teary) - I am sorry Purvi! meri vajah se tu inn sab mai fass gai, I am sorry!

Purvi hugs him in order to console but he was not ready to listen anything…he was crying continuously feeling guilty and thinking about the consequences Purvi has to bear after the truth comes out.

A/N - Dear Guest! I have heard and read about many cases where, Doctors are caught practising with someone else's identity…I am not saying everything portrayed in this story is logical and true but yes using someone else's identity is possible in real life! Yes it's a very serious punishable crime but anyways let's take this as a story only….


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi was suspended but considering her sincerity towards her work and Sachin's guarantee, the dean of the malhotra hospital decided to give her a chance and no police complaint was filed against her….she was asked to submit her original documents and after that she can join the hospital back…Purvi and Karan were very happy with this…

 **One Month Later**

Purvi was now living with her mother in a small house….it was night time,Purvi was working in the kitchen meanwhile her door bell rang…she runs to open the door and was surprised to see Sachin.

Purvi - sir! aap yaha? iss vaqt?

Sachin - haan! mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi.

Purvi (moving aside) - aaiye na andar aaiye!

Sachin (entering inside) - aapki maa dikhai nahi de rahi?

Purvi - maa ek jaagran mai gai hui hai! aap baithiye mai paani lekar aati hu.

Sachin make himself comfortable on the sofa…Purvi comes out with a glass of water and gave it to him.

Sachin - aapke documents kab tak mil jaayenge?

Purvi - college mai baat ho gai hai! 1-2 mahine aur lag jaayenge.…Thank you sir! agar aap nahi hote to shayad mera licence humesha ke liye cancel ho jaata…Thank You so much!

Sachin (smiling) - your welcome!

Purvi - aap yahi baat karne aaye the?

Sachin - nahi! mujhe aapse ek help chahiye thi…he clears his throat…mai soch raha tha ki Karan aur Kittu ki engagement ho jaaye to….

Purvi (excited) - Karan aur Kittu ki engagement? aap unn dono ke rishte ke liye taiyar hai? Karan ne mujhe bataya kyu nahi…she picks her phone…mai abhi call karti hu ussko!

Sachin (stopping her) - areee ye aap kya kar rahi hai! Karan ko kuch nahi pata hai aur aap bhi please usse kuch mat bataiye!

Purvi (confused) - Karan ko nahi batana hai! lekin kyu? kya aapne Kittu se baat ki?

Sachin - nahi! maine sirf naanu se baat ki hai vo unn dono ke rishte ke liye taiyar hai! mai soch raha tha ki unn dono ko ye baat sagai wale din hi pata chale!

Purvi (excited) - aajtak to mene sirf surprise party ke baare mai suna tha,pehli baar surprise engagement ke baare mai sunn rahi hu.

Sachin - mujhe unn dono ke liye ring select karne mai aapki help chahiye thi!

Purvi - help to mai karungi lekin ek shart par!

Sachin (confused) - kaisi shart?

Purvi (smiling) - meri shart ye hai ki aap mujhe 'aap' kehkar nahi 'tum' kehkar bulaoge aur haaan miss Sharma ya Doctor Sharma nahi sirf 'Purvi' kehkar bulayenge.

Sachin (shocked) - lekin….

Purvi - agar aapko meri shart manjoor hai to hi mai aapki help karungi varna nahi!

Sachin (giving up) - thik hai!

Purvi (forwarding her hand towards him) - friends?

Sachin (shocked) - friends?

Purvi - kyu? mai aapki dosti ke laayak nahi hu? maana aapse umar mai choti hu lekin itni buri bhi nahi hu!

Sachin - aisi koi baat nahi hai…he handshakes with her

Purvi (smiling) - ye hui na baat!

Voice - Purvi!

Purvi (shocked) - ye to karan ki aawaj hai…agar ussne aapko yaha dekh liya to 1000 sawal karega…aap please kahi chup jaao!

Sachin (in disbelief) - chup jaau? mai kya koi chorr hu jo chupp jaau.

Purvi - sir! discuss karne ka time nahi hai humare paas…aap jaldi se chupiye!

Sachin tried to protest but she holds him from his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.…she runs to open the door.

Karan (suspicious) - darwaja kholne mai itni der kyu laga di…he looks around…mere pithh piche kaun aaya tha yaha par? tum mere saath cheating to nahi kar rahi? …he teases her

Purvi (hitting his arm lightly) - shut up!

Karan - acha baba sorry…he sits on the sofa…ye do glass kyu rakhe hai yaha par? koi aaya tha kya ghar par?

Purvi (trying to hide) - tu ye sab chodd! tu iss vaqt yaha par kuch kaam tha kya?

Karan - kyu? bina kisi kaam ke mai yaha nahi aa sakta?

Purvi - mene aisa kab kaha?

Karan (upset) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai agar vo hitler mere aur kittu ke rishte ke liye nahi maana to mai to jindagi bhar kunwara hi reh jaaunga.

Sachin was hiding behind the kitchen door hearing all their conversation…he was shocked as well as angry to hear the word 'hitler'…after nearly half an hour Karan left the place….Purvi took a relief sigh and moved to the kitchen

Purvi - aaj to bach gaye…agar Karan ne aapko yaha dekh liya hota to aapka surprise kharab ho jaata.

Sachin (angrily) - mai Hitler hu? khadus hu mai? iss ladke ke saath to mai apni bahen ki shadi kabhi nahi hone dunga.

Purvi bites her tongue and turned her back on him..she took a deep breath and turned back to him.

Purvi (buttering) - karan to pagal hai kuch bhi bolta hai...aap to kitne sweet ho…please ye engagement cancel mat karna…she looked at him with puppy eyes

Sachin made a face, Purvi smiled seeing his antics and pulled his cheeks…he was shocked at her sudden act and looked at her..Purvi realised what she had done…

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry!

Sachin (smiling) - it's okay! kal milte hai…Good Night.

Purvi - Good Night Sir!

 **Next Day**

Sachin and Purvi were inside the jewellery store selecting rings for Karan and Kittu...Purvi's eyes fell on a pendent…she picked it up and started running her hand on it.

Purvi (admiring) - kitna sundar hai ye.

she glanced at the price tag and kept it back getting upset…Sachin noticed it but didn't said anything…they bought the rings and left the place

 **In evening**

Purvi and her mother dressed beautifully for Karan's engagement and they were helping Karan wearing a blue colour sherwani

Karan (irritated) - aap log mujhe kyu itna taiyar kar rahe hai? Purvi! engagement teri cousin ki ho rahi hai lekin pared aap log meri karwa rahe ho.

Purvi's mother smiled and puts a kaala teeka behind his ears.

PurviM (kissing his forehead) - kisi ki najar naa lage mere bache ko!

Karan - aunty! mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki daal mai kuch kaala hai

At Malhotra House

Anita was helping Kittu in getting ready…she was looking very beautiful in her blue color lahenga.

Kittu - mumma! aap mujhe kyu itna taiyar kar rahe ho? meri engagement thode hi hai...she made a upset face

Anita (smiling) - bahut sundar lag rahi hai! kisi ki najar naa lage meri beti ko…she puts a kaala teeka behind her ears

Kittu felt something fishy in her behaviour but ignored it…

 **At The Hotel**

Both the families gathered inside the hotel….the hall was beautifully decorated...Karan and Kittu both were shocked to see each other.…Sachin moved close to Kittu and holds her from her shoulders standing in backside of her…he indicated with his hand in a direction…Kittu was surprised to see her and Karan's name written on the board

Kittu (shocked) - bhai! ye sab?

Sachin (cupping her face) - mere liye teri khusi se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai!

Kittu's eyes filled with happy tears…she hugged Sachin while Karan was on cloud nine…he was very happy…

Everyone were dancing happily after the ring exchange ceremony…Sachin dragged Purvi in a corner holding her arm.

Purvi (shocked) - kya hua sir? aap mujhe yaha kyu lekar aaye hai?

Sachin removed a small gift box from his pocket and placed it on her palm…she opened the box and was surprised to see the pendent which she liked.

Purvi - sir ye?

Sachin - tumhe bahut pasand aaya tha na ye pendent to mene kharid liya!

Purvi - thank you sir lekin mai ye nahi le sakti…she handed it back to him

Sachin - kal tum hi keh rahi thi ki hum dono dost hai! ek dost ka itna haq to banta hai na? please rakh lo.

Purvi tried to protest but he was very stubborn and managed to convince her.

Karan and Kittu saw them together…Purvi was trying to get the pendent from Sachin while he was teasing her raising it in the air...both of them were looking very happy and comfortable together.

Kittu (surprised) - pehli baar mai bhai ko itna khush dekh rahi hu!

Karan - lagta hai tumhare hitler bhai par kisi ke pyaar ka asar ho raha hai…he winks at her

Kittu - I wish aisa hi ho…she smiles

Purvi was trying hard to snatch the pendent from Sachin's hand but he was not ready to give it

Purvi - mujhe chahiye hi nahi ye pendent! rakhiye aap apne paas…she made a face and turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest

Sachin - aree tum to gussa ho gai! acha baba I am sorry…he comes in front of her and holds his ears

Purvi smiled and removed his hand from his ears…he helps her wearing the pendent and they went back to everyone.

Anita was very happy to see her kids happy meanwhile she saw a man entering inside the hall…she was hell shocked to see the man…tears formed in her eyes…

Arvind (Sachin's Naanu) was also shocked to see the man…her anger was on its peak.

Arvind (loudly) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

The music stopped hearing his loud shouting voice…everyone started looking at him..he moved close to the man

Arvind (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha par aane ki?

Man (teary) - mai yaha par sirf apne bacho ko dekhne aaya tha!

His eyes fell on Kittu and he moved close to her…

Man (tears flowing) - meri bachi! itni badi ho gai…he started running his hands from her shoulders to her face

Arvind (angrily) - aaj itne saalo baad achanak se tumhe apne bacho ka khayal kaise aa gaya?

Sachin (shocked) - kaun hai ye aadmi naanu?

Arvind - ye aadmi tumhara baap hai!

Sachin and Kittu were hell shocked to hear this….Kittu's eyes filled with tears..she couldn't stand there any longer and ran outside crying.

A/N - Dear Anika! I will write on your plot but you may have to wait for that for a while…I will write after completing all my pending stories…Thanks for your plot…hopefully this story will end in 3-4 chapters...


	11. Chapter 11

Sachin was shocked to hear Arvind's statement…the man standing in front of him was his father…this was the man because of whom he had to live his life in such despair..people used to abuse him by calling him illegitimate all because of this man, who was standing in front of him, the man who was his so called father.

He felt his brain burn, he could feel the smoke inside his head need to be released out somewhere….all the anger he was carrying inside him for his father since his childhood took over him…he was very angry, his eyes filled with tears and turned red because of extreme anger rising inside him.

SachinF (moving closer) - tum Sachin ho na? itna sa tha…he make actions with his hand…jab aakhri baar dekha tha tumhe…his eyes filled with tears

Sachin (angrily) - sach kaha aapne! mujhe to yaad bhi nahi hai ki mene kabhi aapko dekha bhi tha...sirf 6 saal ka tha mai, jab aap chodkar chale gaye the hum sabko..aaj itne saalo baad aapko kaise yaad aaya ki aapke koi bache bhi hai?

SachinF (trying to explain) - uss vaqt haalat hi kuch aise the…mai tumhe kaise samjhau?

Sachin (angrily) - kya samjhayenge aap? aap mujhe, kittu aur sumit…his voice choked….aapki himmat kaise hui yaha par aane ki….he holds his collar

Anita and everyone were shocked to see Sachin getting violent…Anita ran close to her

Anita (pulling him back) - Sachin chod innhe!

Sachin (tightening his grip on his collar) - aaj mai iss aadmi ko nahi chodunga…he looks into his father's eyes with so much anger…aapki vajah se mene kabhi apni maa ko maa ka darza nahi diya…sirf aapki vajah se vo aaj tak meri naarajgi jhel rahi hai…humari jindagi mai aaj tak jitni bhi pareshaniya hui hai unn sab ke liye sirf aur sirf aap jimmedar hai.….mann to karta hai…

Sachin raised his close fist to punch his father but his mother held his hand and gave a tight slap on his face

Anita (angrily) - sharam nahi aati apne baap par haath uthaate hue.

Sachin (in disbelief) - aapne iss aadmi ke liye mujh par haath uthaaya? aap bhul gai ki iss aadmi ki vajah se kya kya jhelna pada hai aapko aur hum sab ko.

Anita - maana innhone jo bhi kiya vo bahut galat kiya lekin isska matlab ye nahi hai ki tum inn par haath uthaa sakte hai…jo bhi hai jaise bhi hai lekin tumhare papa hai ye.

Sachin (clapping) - hahhahhhaa….he laughs…papa? please miss malhotra innhe mere papa kehkar iss shabd ko gaali mat dijiye.

SachinF (teary) - tumhara gussa apni jagah bilkul jaayaz hai lekin ek baar meri baat to sun lo…kam se kam mujhe ek mauka to do tumhe samjhane ka…tum bahut chote the uss vaqt, tum nahi jaante maine kin haalato mai tum sab ko chodne ka faisla liya tha.

Sachin (angrily) - koi bhi vajah aapne jo humare saath kiya hai usse justify nahi kar sakti…don't you dare play victim here…he points his finger on him warningly..

SachinF (guilty) - jaanta hu mene jo tum logo ke saath kiya hai vo maafi ke laayak nahi hai…mai to bass ek baar tum sab ko dekhna chahta tha…he looks around…Sumit kaha hai?

Anita's eyes filled with tears hearing Sumit's name…she felt weak in her knees and was about to fall but her father ran to her and holds her from her shoulder…

SachinF (shocked) - kya hua? mene kuch galat puch liya kya? Sumit kaha hai?

Sachin felt like someone has punched in his stomach hearing Sumit's name…the feeling of guilt started taking over him, he felt sick in his stomach…tears started rolling down his cheeks, he felt nostalgic.…he couldn't stand there any longer and ran outside.

Purvi (in mind) - ye Sachin sir ko kya ho gaya achanak se? ye sumit aakhir hai kaun?

She too went outside in search of Sachin…she spotted him standing in the garden area of the hotel and moved close to him.…his back was on her, he was crying silently.

Purvi (keeping her hand on his shoulder) - Sachin sir?

Sachin immediately wiped his tears and turns to her.

Purvi (concerned) - aap thik to hai na sir?

Sachin - mai thik hu! tum please jaao yaha se, mai kuch der akela rehna chahta hu.

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahi sir! mai aapko aise akela chodkar nahi jaa sakti.

Sachin (irritated) - mene kaha na jaao yaha se! mai thodi der akele rehna chahta hu…he started walking

Purvi (walking behind him) - sir! mai aapko aise akela chodkar nahi jaaungi.

They were now passing from the swimming pool area…Sachin got irritated and stopped at his place.

Sachin (angrily) - tumhe ek baar mai samajh mai nahi aata hai? mene kaha na mujhe akela chod do.

Purvi (calmly) - sir! ye sumit kaun hai?

Sachin felt anxious hearing sumit's name…sweat started forming on his head…he just wanted to run away from there and hide somewhere.…he turned and started walking without answering her question.

Purvi (holding his hand) - please sir bataiye na! ye sumit kaun hai? kya rishta hai aapka usske saath? aur vo hai kaha par?

Sachin (angrily) - tum hoti kaun ho mujhse ye sab sawal karne wali…meri junior ho, aur vahi bankar raho varna tumhare liye acha nahi hoga…he jerked her hand

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai…she touched his shoulder

Sachin angrily pushed her and she falls inside the swimming pool….he was very shocked to realise what he just had done…Sachin got scared, his hands started trembling, tears formed in his eyes but this time he gathered the courage and without wasting any second jump inside the pool…he forgot everything all he could see was Purvi…he need to save her,that is all he was able to think at the moment.

He carried her in his arms and took her out of the pool…Purvi was surprised to see him scared for her…she was just staring at him blankly…he kept her on the floor gentally and started rubbing her hands.

Sachin (worriedly) - tum thik ho na?

Purvi - mai thik hu sir! mujhe terna aata hai.

Sachin didn't said anything, he just hugged her tightly…the fear of losing her was clearly visible in his eyes…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act, she was too shock to return the hug.

Sachin (cupping her face) - mai bahut darr gaya tha…mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya…he again hugs her

Purvi (rubbing his back) - mai thik hu sir! mujhe kuch bhi nahi hua hai.

Sachin realised what he was doing…he separated from her and wiped his tears away

Purvi - sir! aapko terna aata hai to fir aapne uss din karan ko kyu nahi bachaya?

Sachin (teary) - tum jaanna chahti ho na ki sumit kaun hai?…she nods her head…Sumit mera chota bhai tha…jo meri vajah se aaj iss duniya mai nahi hai…he breaks down and started sobbing

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this.

Purvi - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Sachin - yahi sach hai….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin was 10 years old that time…he was on a picnic in a resort along with his mother and 8 years old brother...they both were playing near the swimming pool area happily while Anita was in her room feeding her 4 years old daughter,kittu.

Sumit - bhaiya! mujhe bahut bhukh lagi hai…he holds his stomach

Sachin (understanding) - tu yahi par rukh mai tere liye andar se kuch lekar aata hu...he ran inside

Sachin comes back after nearly 10 minutes and was hell shocked to see Sumit drowning inside the pool….

Sachin (loudly) - Sumitttttttt

He ran towards him and without wasting any second jump inside the pool…he was trying hard to took him out from there but was not able to do it.

he screams for help and many people gathered around them…Anita also comes there holding little kittu in her arms.

two men jump inside the pool and took both of them out…Sumit was unconscious, Sachin started rubbing her hands.

Sachin (teary) - kuch nahi hoga mere bhai ko, kuch bhi nahi hoga!

one men checks Sumit's nerves and told them that he was dead…Anita and Sachin both were astonished to hear the news…

Anita sat near her son's dead body and started running her hands on it.

Anita - Sumit! dekho, bahut ho gaya majak….mummy ko darr lag raha hai…she patted his cheeks...utho na…she looks at Sachin...tum chinta mat karo, kuch nahi hua hai isse! abhi uthh jaayega aur bolega…mumma darr gai, mumma darr gai…she smiles with tears and pats his cheeks again…sumit! uthh jaao beta…she hugs his body and started crying bitterly

Sachin was standing like a statue…he couldn't save his brother, he died just because of him…

he falls down on the floor with a expressionless face and touched Sumit's face.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin (crying) - mai nahi bacha paaya usse! meri vajah se marr gaya vo…uss din jab mene Karan ko dubbte hue dekha, mujhe laga ki mera Sumit dubb raha hai aur agar mai usse bacha nahi paaya to? mai jimmedar hu apne bhai ki maut ka! mai jimmedar hu.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears seeing him in so much pain…she immediately hugged him and started rubbing his back in order to console him…he tighten his grip on her and cried his heart out.

A/N - whoever asked me about "Dil Chahta Hai" update, I don't really know when will be the next update as I am not sure how to proceed that story further…I will continue that whenever I will get the right idea! thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Sachin was crying continuously, hugging Purvi…she separated him from the hug and wiped his tears.

Purvi (cupping his face) - sir! jo bhi hua ussme aapki koi galti nahi thi…aap please apne aap ko blaim mat kijiye!

Sachin (not ready to believe) - nahi! ye sab meri hi galti hai.

Purvi was crying to convince him but he was not ready to listen anything.

Purvi (giving up) - iss baare mai abhi baat nahi karte hai! andar chale?

He nods his head and they both went inside the hall…everyone has left by now and only family members were there….Sachin looked around and was shocked to not find his father there.

Sachin - vo aadmi kaha gaya?

Anita (getting up) - chale gaye! mene unnko bhej diya vaapas…she wiped her tears roughly…jab hum sabko unnki jarurat thi tab vo humare saath nahi the to ab hum kyu unnhe apni jindagi mai jagah de?

Purvi moved close to Anita and wrapped her hand around her shoulder to support her.

Anita (looking at Purvi) - mai thik hu beta! thank you.

Sachin didn't said anything and left from there…Anita sat down with a thud and started crying…her son's rude behavior towards her was hurting her since so many years but still she is trying to be strong.

Purvi (in mind) - mai aapse vaada karti hu aunty ji! mai aapke aur Sachin sir ke bich ki saari duriyaan mita kar rahungi.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi was making halwa, standing in the kitchen….she was busy in talking on the phone and by mistake she mixed the salt in "halwa" instead of sugar.

meanwhile her doorbell rang, she ran to open the door and was surprised to see Sachin.

Purvi - sir! aap?

Sachin - haan! yaha se gujar raha tha to socha tumse mil lu.

Purvi moved aside and let him come in…he makes himself comfortable on the sofa and they started talking happily.

Purvi asked him to taste her halwa…he sat on the dining table and Purvi served him…he puts one spoon of halwa inside his mouth and his all the happiness vanished…it was very bitter in taste, nobody could eat it.

Purvi - kya hua sir? halwa acha nahi bana hai?

Sachin was trying hard to control his facial expressions…he didn't wanted to make her feel bad…he puts a fake smile on his face and joined his index finger with his thumb, making a circle, indicating her that "it's nice"

Purvi (happily) - aapko sach mai pasand aaya?

Sachin closed his eyes and despite of it's bitter taste, he gulped the halwa down his throat and drank the water immediately.

Sachin (smiling) - bahut acha bana hai!

Purvi (happily) - Thank You sir!

Meanwhile Karan came there…he saw his favourite "Halwa" placed on the dining table and jumped in excitement.

Karan (excited) - aree wahh! aaj tune suji ka halwa banaya hai?

He stretched his hand to pick the bowl but before he could reach it, Sachin picked it up and hide it behind his back,getting up from the chair.

Sachin - ye halwa tum nahi kha sakte!

Karan (shocked) - kyu? mai kyu ye halwa nahi kha sakta?

Sachin - mene kaha na tum ye halwa nahi kha sakte to matlab nahi kha sakte!

Karan (fake smile) - sir! aap mere senior sirf hospital mai hai, yaha par nahi, to mai aapke orders kyu follow karu?…he moved close to him...meri best friend ne ye halwa banaya hai, mera favourite bhi hai to mai kyu nahi kha sakta?

Karan tried to snatch the bowl from Sachin but he refused to give it to him…

Purvi (irritated) - bass kijiye aap dono…Sachin sir! aap Karan ko kyu nahi khane de rahe hai ye halwa?

Sachin (stammering) - vo mai…mai vo…

Karan - bolti kyu band ho gai aapki? jawab dijiye?

Sachin - tumne itna acha halwa banaya hai ki mai isse kisi ke saath share nahi karna chahta…he glared at Karan….ye halwa sirf mai khaunga!

Purvi - Sachin sir! aap bhi na….she shook her head in disappointment…mene bahut saara banaya hai, aap jitna chahe utna khaa sakte hai! ek kaam kijiye ye wala aap khaa lijiye, mai karan ke liye dusra lekar aati hu…she turned to go

Sachin (blocking her way) - nahi! tumne jitna bhi halwa banaya hai vo sab sirf mai khaunga…kitchen mai jo rakha hai vo bhi mujhe pack karke de do.

Purvi (shocked) - ye aapko achanak se ho kya gaya hai?

Karan felt a little suspicious and snatched the bowl from Sachin's hand.

Sachin (irritated) - ye kya bachpana hai! mujhe ye bowl vaapas karo…he stretched his hand to take the bowl back but he stepped back

Karan - mai bhi to dekhu ki iss halwe mai aisa kya hai jo aap mujhe isse khane se rok rahe hai!

Karan eats one spoon of halwa…Sachin closed his eyes and gave a "mar gaya" look…Karan's facial expressions changed as soon as he puts the halwa in his mouth.

Purvi (shocked) - tu aise muhh kyu bigaad raha hai? halwa acha nahi bana hai kya?

Sachin - aree bahut acha bana hai halwa! hai na karan?

Karan gave a deadly glare to him…Sachin ignored it and moved close to him…he started rubbing his back and unwillingly he gulped the halwa down his throat…he immediately drank the water to remove the bitter taste from his mouth.

Purvi (suspicious) - kya hua Karan? halwa acha nahi bana hai kya?

Karan (trying to cover) - nahi! nahi! bahut acha bana hai…Sachin sir aapko bahut pasand aaya hai na, ye aap hi khatam kijiye, mai fir kabhi khaa lunga.

Karan forwards a spoon towards him and unwillingly Sachin had to eat it.

Purvi - Karan! mai bahar jaa rahi hu kuch samaan lene, tum please Sachin sir ke saath baith jaao thodi der!

Karan shows her a thumbs up sign…she smiles and left the house…as soon as she left Sachin ran inside the bathroom and spits the halwa in washbasin.

He started coughing badly meanwhile Karan came there with a glass of water and forwards it towards him.…he drank the whole glass in one go and took a relief sigh.

Karan (teasingly) - halwa bahut tasty bana hai na sir?

Sachin glared at him angrily…he chuckled seeing his expressions.

Karan - vaise sir! aapne Purvi se sach kyu nahi kaha ki halwa acha nahi bana hai?

Sachin - mai ussko upset nahi karna chahta tha!

Karan - kyu?

Sachin (shocked) - kya matlab?

Karan - vo agar upset ho bhi jaaye to aapko kyu itna farak padta hai?

Sachin was stunned at his sudden question…he didn't had any answer for it.

Karan (smiling) - aap Purvi se pyaar karte hai na?

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho? aisi koi baat nahi hai…vo sirf meri junior hai aur kuch nahi!

Karan - sir! aap mujhse jhuth bol rahe hai ya apne aap se?

Sachin (confused) - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Karan (smiling) - ek baar apne dil par haath rakhkar apni aankhe band kijiye!

Sachin (shocked) - aankhe band karu? lekin kyu?

Karan - jyada sawal mat kijiye! aankhe band kijiye aur mujhe bataiye ki aapko kiska chehra dikhai de raha hai.

Sachin didn't wanted to do this but after alot of convincing from Karan, he closed his eyes…he was surprised to see Purvi's smiling face flashing in front of his eyes…unknowingly a sweet smile appeared on Sachin's face.

Karan (wrapping his hand around his shoulder)- aap to gaye sir! meri dost ke pyaar ka jaadu aakhir aap par chal hi gaya.

Sachin opened his eyes and looked at his shoulder and then at Karan…he realised what he was doing and removed his hand from Sachin's shoulder.

Karan - sorry sir!

Sachin smiled and patted his cheeks.

Karan (teasingly) - to ye majnu apni laila ko apne dil ki baat kab batane wala hai?

Sachin (not sure) - mujhse ye nahi ho paayega!

Karan (assuring) - aree aise kaise nahi ho paayega? mai aapki help karunga sir…aap thodi himmat kijiye aur apne dil ki baat Purvi ko bata dijiye.

Sachin - agar ussne mana kar diya to?

Karan - vo mana nahi karegi sir…mera matlab hai aap to bina koshish kiye hi haar maan rahe hai…come on sir! be a man…he wrapped his hand around his shoulder

Sachin looked at him in disbelief…he assured him with his eyes with a smile.

Karan - come on sir! aap ye kar sakte hai…"himmat ae marda to madad ae khuda" jung ki taiyari shuru karte hai!

Sachin (shocked) - Jung ki taiyari?

Karan - mera matlab hai! proposal ki taiyari…aapki nervousness dekhkar ye kaam kisi Jung se kam nahi lag raha hai mujhe.

Sachin - mujhse nahi ho paayega ye sab!

Karan - don't worry sir! mai hu na…mere paas ek idea hai.

Karan narrated him the idea about how to propose her…Sachin was not sure but after alot of convincing from Karan, he decided to propose Purvi.

A/N - hopefully this story will end in 2 chapters…keep reading and reviewing


	13. Chapter 13

Sachin did all the arrangements to propose Purvi…he had booked a table in a restaurant and decorated the place very beautifully…he was very nervous as well as excited…he took out the ring from his pocket and started admiring it.

Sachin (self talk) - bahut nervous feel kar raha hu! pata nahi Purvi ka kya reaction hoga? agar ussne mana kar diya to?…he shook his head to wipe the negative thoughts away…Purvi abhi tak aayi kyu nahi? Karan ko call karke puchta hu!

He took out his phone and was about to dial Karan's number when his phone rang….he picked up the call immediately, seeing Purvi's name flashing on the screen and was shocked to hear the news….the mobile slips from his hand, tears formed in his eyes.…without wasting any more second he left the place.

Sachin reached the hospital, he was very frightened, tears were continuously flowing from his eyes….he went straight to the reception.

Sachin - Ani…Anita…Mal…Malhotra…he completed his sentence with so much difficulty

The receptionist observed Sachin, he was all sweaty and was looking very scared.

Receptionist - Doctor Sachin! are you okay?

Sachin (scared) - "Anita Malhotra" ko yaha admit kiya gaya hai…aap please check karke bataiye ki unnka room number kya hai?

Receptionist checks the list of newly admitted patients in her computer.

Receptionist - I am sorry sir lekin "Anita Malhotra" naam ki koi patient yaha admit nahi hai.

Sachin (shocked) - aisa kaise ho sakta hai? aap dhang se check kariye.

Receptionist - mai keh rahi hu na sir, yaha par "Anita Malhotra" naam ki koi patient admit nahi hai!

Sachin (shocked, angry) - samajh mai nahi aa raha hai aapko? abhi ke abhi mujhe check karke bataiye ki meri maa kaha par hai?…he loudly shouted

Voice - Sachin!

Sachin turned hearing the familiar voice and was surprised to see his mother standing infront of him…he ran close to her, he touches her shoulders and runs his hand from her shoulder to her face, making sure that he is not dreaming and she is safe in real.

Sachin (relief, tears) - aap thik hai? ek pal ke liye to mujhe laga jaise mene aapko kho diya….mai bahut darr gaya tha…bahut darr gaya tha mai!

He hugs her tightly and started crying burying his face on her shoulder…Anita was very happy to see his concern towards her…her eyes filled with happy tears.

Anita - mai bahut khush hu aaj…mujhe mera beta vaapas mil gaya! mujhe mera Sachin vaapas mil gaya.

Sachin broke the hug hearing that and looked at her in disbelief.…his anger was on it's peak discovering that his mother lied to him about her accident.

Sachin(angrily) - isska matlab aapne mujhse jhuth bola? apne accident ka jhutha naatak kiya? aap aisa kaise kar sakti hai?

Voice - issme aunty ki koi galti nahi hai sir! ye sab mera idea tha.

Sachin looked in the direction of the voice and saw Purvi approaching towards him…he was boiling in anger.

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry sir lekin mujhe laga ki….

Before Purvi could complete her sentence, Sachin holds her arm and dragged her from there…Anita too went behind them….they reached the parking area and Sachin left Purvi's arm, pushing her lightly.

Sachin (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mere saath itna ghatiya majak karne ki?

Purvi (trying to explain) - sir meri baat…

Sachin (holding her arm) - Tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko? mene tumse kitni baar kaha hai ki meri personal life mai interfere mat kiya karo!

Anita (coming in between) - issme Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai vo to bass…

Sachin (cutting in between) - aap durr rahiye Inn sab se…he angrily glared her

Anita stepped back seeing him so much angry…she started cursing herself for agreeing in Purvi's childish plan.…Sachin was yelling at Purvi continuously, she was very hurt by Sachin's behavior towards her….her eyes filled with tears.

Purvi (teary) - I am sorry sir! mai to bass itna chahti thi ki aapke aur aunty ke bich sab thik ho jaaye…mera tarika jarur galat tha lekin iraada galat nahi tha!

She ran from there with tears in her eyes…Sachin angrily banged his hand on a car and went behind her.

Sachin spotted Purvi taking a rikhshaw…he was feeling very guilty for yelling at her and wanted to apologize…he sat inside his car and headed towards Purvi's home.

he reached outside Purvi's house and saw her stepping out of the rickshaw…he moved close to her and block her way.

Purvi (shocked)- aap yaha par kya kar rahe hai sir?

Sachin (holding her hand) - chalo mere saath!

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - mujhe ghar jaana hai sir, meri tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag rahi hai!

Sachin didn't listened to her and took her near his car holding her shoulders…he make her sit inside the car and headed towards a place.

In Car

Purvi - hum kaha jaa rahe hai sir? please gaadi rokiye, mujhe ghar jaana hai!

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry Purvi! mujhe tum par aise gussa nahi karna chahiye tha! I am really sorry

Purvi (hurt) - koi baat nahi sir! please gaadi rokiye meri tabiyat sach mai thik nahi hai, mujhe ghar jaana hai…she looked outside the window, trying to hide her tears

Sachin (trying to explain) - jab tumne mujhe phone karke bataya ki maa ka accident ho gaya hai to mai bahut darr gaya tha, meri kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha mai kya karu…I am sorry lekin jab mujhe pata chala ki ye sab ek majak tha to mujhe gusaa aa gaya aur…

Purvi (cutting in between) - aur aap mujh par baras pade! koi baat nahi sir, aap mere senior hai, mujh par chilla sakte hai, meri galtiyo ke liye mujhe daant sakte hai! mai samajh sakti hu.

Sachin stopped the car with a jerk….Purvi opened the door and without wasting any second get out of the car…Sachin too step outside and moved close to her.

Sachin (guilty) - I am really sorry Purvi!

Purvi (without looking at him) - it's okay sir!

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - mai jaanta hu mene tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai! kya kya socha tha mene, kya kya plan kiya tha lekin apne gusse mai maine sab kharab kar diya.

Sachin started searching the ring in his pocket but he didn't find it…he remembered the ring must have fallen down somewhere in the restaurant…he looked around, they were standing at a isolated road…he had planned to propose her at some romantic place and in a romantic way but this place was nowhere near to be called romantic.

He thought something and started searching for something in his car.

Purvi (confused) - aap kya dhund rahe hai?

Sachin turned to her holding a water bottle in his hand...he opened the cap from the bottle and removed the plastic ring from the cap.….Purvi was not able to decide what he is up-to.

Sachin (holding her hand) - mai jaanta hu naa to ye jagah sahi hai aur naa hi ye vaqt sahi hai ye sab kehne ke liye lekin agar aaj nahi kaha to kabhi nahi keh paaunga….he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes…I Love You Purvi! Will You Please Marry Me?

Purvi was very shocked to hear this sudden confession from him…she felt as if a thunderbolt had struck her…she couldn't believe her ears and was not sure if it was a dream or happening in reality…she was standing with a expressionless face.

Sachin (forwarding the plastic ring towards her) - I really Love You Purvi! Will You Please Marry Me? Would You Like To Be Called Mrs. Sachin Malhotra?

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears…she was waiting for this moment since so many years…she wanted to say many things but at the moment she was not able to utter a single word…she just nodded her head in yes…Sachin happily slides the ring in her finger.

Sachin - mai nahi chahta tha ki mai tumhe ye sab aise batau…I wanted it to be perfect….

Purvi (admiring the ring in her finger) - It is perfect!

Sachin (holding her hand) - I am really sorry….aaj jo bhi….

Purvi (keeping her hand on his mouth) - shhhh! jo bhi hua vo sab bhul jaate hai…..mai bahut khush hu aaj! iss pal ka bahut intzaar kiya hai mene…I Love You sir! I Love You.….she hugs him

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - mai bhi bahut khush hu! mai tumse vaada karta hu, aaj ke baad mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karunga jiss se tumhe taklif pahuche.

Purvi (separating from the hug) - agar mai aapse kuch maangu to aap mujhe denge?

Sachin - haan!

Purvi (holding his hand) - mai jaanti hu ki aapke aur Anita aunty ke rishte mai jo kadwahat hai vo itni aasani se nahi jaayegi lekin kam se kam aap koshish to kar sakte hai….vo aapki maa hai sir, aap chahe unnse kitne bhi naaraj ho lekin unnse bahut pyaar karte hai, isiliye to jab aapko unnke accident ki khabar mili to aap bina kuch soche samjhe daude chale aaye! vo apna ek beta pehle hi kho chuki hai, unnse unnka dusra beta mat chinniye….aap meri baat maanenge na?

Sachin (cupping her face) - mai tumse promise karta hu, maa aur mere bich mai jo duriyan hai, jo kadwahat hai usse dur karne ki mai puri koshish karunga…he kisses her forehead

Purvi smiled and they both hugged each other promising each other to stay together, forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Both the couples, Sachin-Purvi and Karan-Kittu got married on the same day.

Purvi was in Sachin's room, seating on the bed wearing the ghunghat.…she was very nervous…her heart was beating fast thinking about what will happen next…meanwhile Sachin entered inside the room…he looked at his newly wedded wife in ghunghat and smiled….he locked the door from inside and moved close to bed…he sat in front of her and lifted her ghunghat up, she was looking down feeling shy.

Sachin (lost) - bahut sundar lag rahi ho!

she blushed hearing his comment…he shifted a little close to her and holds her hands.

Sachin - Thanks for coming into my life! I Love You So Much.

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - I Love You too!

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sachin - tumhare liye ek surprise hai mere pass!

Purvi (excited) - kya surprise hai?

Sachin - bata diya to surprise kharab ho jaayega…tum jaldi se change kar lo, fir batata hu.

Purvi nodded her head in yes and moved close to the dressing table...she started removing her jewellery's one by one…meanwhile she felt his warm breath on her neck…suddenly he slid his arms around her waist from back and she felt sudden jolt down in her spines, her back crashed on his chest….her heartbeats increased,she was feeling goosebumps all over her body with his every touch.

Sachin slides his hairs aside and kissed on her back…she closed her eyes and clutched her dress tightly…he make her face him, holding her shoulders.

They both looked into each other's eyes intensely and the next moment she felt his lips crash with her…she was unable to actually figure out what exactly happened and then realisation struck her…he cupped her face while she held a fist full of his soft hairs, pulling him towards her to kiss with more passion….it was long yet passionate kiss…they didn't wanted to end the kiss but they felt short of breath and had to separate….they joined their foreheads panting, holding each other's hands.

Sachin (cupping her face) - tum change kar lo.

She nodded her head and moved inside the bathroom…she came back after sometime wearing a purple colour long nighty…he moved close to her and lifted her up in his arms.

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai? mujhe niche utaariye!

Sachin (tightening his grip on her) - shhhhh! bola na surprise hai.

Sachin started walking,carrying her in his arms while she was looking at him smiling continuously….they reached the terrace and Sachin kept her down.

Purvi was surprised to see the terrace decorated beautifully…Sachin hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sachin - kaisa laga surprise?

Purvi (turning to him) - bahut acha laga.

Sachin (forwarding his hand) - dance?

Purvi smiled and kept her hand on his hand…he took her in the middle and played the music on the radio...they both started dancing, lost in each other's eyes...meanwhile Sachin's phone rang…he excused and went in a corner to attend the call.

Sachin cuts the call and moved close to her.

Purvi - kiska call tha?

Sachin - hospital se call tha! emergency hai, hum dono ko jaana padega.

Purvi (understanding) - okay! bass 10 minute dijiye, mai jaldi se change kar leti hu.

Sachin (holding her hand) - I am sorry! aaj ke din bhi tumhe…...

Purvi (cutting in between) - ab to hum puri jindagi saath hi rehne wale hai! baate kam kijiye aur kaam jyada, hume late ho jaayega! chaliye.

Sachin nodded his head in yes….he kissed on her nose and she smiled.

they both changed their clothes and were about to leave the house when Anita stopped them.

Anita - itni raat ko tum dono kaha jaa rahe ho?

Sachin - miss…..

Purvi holds his hand, he looked at her…she smiled and he understood what she was trying to say…though he started calling his mother as "Maa" but sometimes he forgot this because he was not habitual of calling her "Maa"

Sachin - Maa! hum dono hospital jaa rahe hai.

Anita (shocked) - hospital? itni raat ko?

Purvi - haan mummyji! ek emergency hai, jaana padega.

Sachin - Maa! hum dono late ho rahe hai, aapko baad mai sab batate hai.

Without wasting any more second they left the house and went to the hospital.

Sachin and Purvi came back home at 5'o clock in morning…..they were totally exhausted and lay down on the bed without even changing into night clothes.

Sachin (wrapping his hand around her) - Purvi!

Purvi (closed eyes, half asleep) - hmmmm!

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - Good Night!

Purvi smiled in her sleep…she turned to him and rested her head on his chest...he covered her with the blanket and was busy in admiring her and soon he too drifted to sleep, hugging his beautiful wife

 **Some Years Later**

Purvi was standing in front of the dressing table, combining her hairs meanwhile Sachin hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sachin - Good Morning!

Purvi - kya baat hai? aaj aapko mujh par bada pyaar aa raha hai?

Sachin (kissing on her shoulder) - pyaar to bahut hai lekin meri biwi jatane ka mauka hi nahi deti.

Purvi (wrapping her hands around his neck) - ye acha hai! galti khud karo aur ilzaam apni biwi par daal do.

Sachin - ye ilzaam nahi hai, bilkul sach hai Mrs. Sachin Malhotra.

Purvi - ye sarasar jhuth hai Mr. Sachin Malhotra…yakin na ho to aazma ke dekh lo…she winks at him

Sachin grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.…they shared a eye lock, smiling at each other.

Voice - Papa! Mumma!

Sachin and Purvi separated from each other hearing the voice….they looked towards the door and saw their 5 years old cute daughter "Saanvi" entering inside….she was wearing a white colour oversized doctor's coat and a stethoscope on her neck .

Sachin (moving closer) - "Chini" (her nick name) ye aapne apni mumma ka coat kyu pehna hai?

Saanvi (excited) - school mai fancy dress competition ho raha hai, mai ussme doctor ka role play kar rahi hu papa.…mai bilkul mumma jaisi lag rahi hu na?

Sachin picked her in his arms and kissed on her cheeks.

Sachin - meri chini to apni mumma se bhi jyada beautiful lag rahi hai iss coat mai.

Saanvi (happily) - sachi papa?

Purvi (coming in between) - muchi!

Saanvi - mumma! mai aapka check up karu?

Sachin - sirf mumma ka check up hoga, papa ka nahi?

Saanvi - okay! pehle papa ka check up hoga aur fir mumma ka.

Sachin smiled and make her seat on the bed…he sat in front of her and she started checking his heartbeats with the help of stethoscope.

Purvi was admiring her daughter and husband playing with each other happily…meanwhile her phone rang, it was from Karan...she moved close to Sachin as soon as she cuts the call.

Purvi - Sachin! aapko yaad hai na aaj shaam ko hume Karan aur Kittu ke vaha jaana hai.

Sachin - haan yaad hai! tumne "Shivay" (Karan's son) ke liye gift le liya na?

Saanvi (excited) - yeahh! aaj Shiv ki birthday party mai bahut maja aayega.

Purvi - vo sab baad mai! pehle aap ye coat mujhe do aur chalo mere saath, mai fatafat se aapko school ke liye ready kar deti hu….mujhe aur aapke papa ko late ho raha hai.

Anita (entering inside) - Chini ko school ke liye mai taiyar kar dungi…tum dono hospital ke liye niklo varna late ho jaaoge.

Purvi - lekin mummyji?

Anita (assuring) - tum bilkul chinta mat karo.…mai hu na.

Sachin - maa sab sambhal lengi! hume late ho raha hai.

Purvi nodded her head in yes and they both left for the hospital after bidding bye to Anita and Saanvi.

 **In evening**

Sachin-Purvi along with Anita, Saanvi and Arvind went to Karan's house to attend Shivay's birthday party…everyone were very happy and Saanvi was happily playing with Shivay.

Karan - mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki humare bache itne bade ho gaye hai…mera to khud ka bachpana abhi tak nahi gaya.

Purvi (teasingly) - mujhe to bechari Kittu par taras aa raha hai…Shivay aur tujhe dono ko sambhalna padta hai usse aur maje ki baat to ye hai ki tum dono mai kuch jyada fark nahi hai.

Karan - haha! very funny…jaisa bhi hu tere husband "Ravan Kumar" se to acha hi hu…mujhe to tujh par taras aa raha hai pata nahi kaise sambhalti hai tu ussko aur usske gusse ko...bhagwan hi bachaye.

Purvi (glancing at Sachin) - thode se tede hai lekin mere hai…she smiles…bahut lucky hu mai ki Sachin meri jindagi mai aaye!

 **In Night**

Purvi was preparing the bed to sleep meanwhile Sachin hugged her from behind.

Sachin - Mrs. Malhotra! mai soch raha tha ki kyu na hum dusra baby plan kar le….aapka kya khayal hai?

Purvi (turning to him) - mere khayal se aap bilkul thik keh rahe hai.…she kept her hand on his chest and winked at him smiling

Sachin (shocked) - are you sure?

Purvi (wrapping her hands around his neck) - I am very sure!

Sachin (in disbelief) - lekin achanak se? I mean tum dusre baby ke liye ready nahi thi na?

Purvi (kissing his cheeks) - lekin ab ready hu! mujhe ek pyaara sa beta chahiye, bilkul aapke jaisa.

Sachin grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sachin - your wish is my command,my lady.

He cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead…he kissed on her nose then her both the cheeks…he was about to kiss on her lips when suddenly someone knocked on the room door.

Sachin (irritated) - iss vaqt kaun kabaab mai haddi ban raha hai.

Purvi giggled hearing his statement and planted a kiss on his cheeks...he sigh and went to open the door.

Sachin - Chini! aap yaha iss vaqt?

Chini (rubbing her eyes) - papa! mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai….aap story suna do na.

Sachin - abhi?

Purvi (picking her up) - aaj mumma apni chini ko story sunaegi!

Sachin looked at her with pleading eyes but she ignored him….Purvi make Saanvi lay on the bed and started narrating her the story caressing her hairs….Sachin shook his head in disappointment and sat on another side of his daughter.

Sachin grabbed Purvi's hand making sure his daughter doesn't see it….Purvi pinched on his hand and a loud scream escaped from his mouth.

Saanvi (shocked) - kya hua papa? aap itna chilla kyu rahe hai?

Sachin (trying to hide) - kuch nahi beta! macchar ne kaat liya.

Purvi - lagta hai bahut bada machar tha! hai na Sachin?…she suppressed her smile

Sachin glared at her but she ignored it.…Sachin glanced at his daughter, who was listening Purvi's story very keenly and with a excitement….a smile appeared on Sachin's face seeing her innocence and he kissed on her forehead.….meanwhile Sachin felt someone's touch on his hand…he took a glance at his hand and saw Purvi was holding it.

Sachin looked at Purvi...she said "I Love You" syncing her lips without making any sound.….Sachin smiled and pressed her palms saying "I Love You too" in the same way.

they both smiled and then their whole attention shifted to their daughter.

 **THE END**

A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing this story….I love you all :)


End file.
